Reseteando Memorias
by lovelessgirl86
Summary: Una historia medio triste pero romántica... Situada aproximadamente luego de la muerte de Hughes... Es Yaoi, así que homofóbicos, abstenerse! Podrá Ed ayudar a Roy a superar el pasado? Qué ocurrirá con él mismo en el camino? Enterense aquí! XD TERMINADA!
1. Autocompasión

**Bueno, éste es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida! Waaa! Se siente súper extraño!**

**Decidí hacerlo de FMA porque Maki estuvo lavándome el cerebro con Roy x Ed, y ya era tiempo de que escribiera mi propio fic…**

**No me culpen si resulta ser un fracaso total…**

**Y para aquellos despistados que no se hayan dado cuenta, es un fic Yaoi, así que homofíbicos, abstenerse! Lo digo por su propio bien! (para los yaoi lovers, aguéntense porque para el lemon faaaaalta)**

**_Maki: Te dedico este fic a vos. Me diste muchas ideas y me prestaste tus valiosos oídos cuando más lo necesitaba… Además, es tu parejita predilecta, así que no podía ser de otra forma! n-n_**

**_Qué te parece el título? Familiar, no? Espero que podamos hacer como Edo y Roy y resetemos nuestras memorias juntas! n-n_**

"_**Always holding your hand, promise to never let go…"**_

**No sé muy bien cómo es esto pero aquí va: Los personajes de este fic de FMA no me pertenecen (sólo los tomo prestados!), son propiedad de su autora.**

**Y ahora, vamos con lo interesante! (ojala así les resulte! ¬¬U)**

**

* * *

**

**Reseteando memorias tristes**

**Capítulo 1:** "Autocompasión"

El cielo permanecía nublado y oscuro, a pesar de la hora. No había pasado mucho desde el mediodía. Ed y Al observaban aparecer la Estación de Central, través de la ventana del tren. Los ojos de Ed se detuvieron entre la gente, como si buscaran un rostro familiar.

Al bajar, se encontraron con Armstrong, que los esperaba para llevarlos con Mustang.

La nieve que caía se transformaba en agua que corría por las ventanillas del auto en el que viajaban. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Aun no se habían recuperado de la muerte de Hughes. Nadie lo había hecho.

Al llegar, se dirigieron a la oficina de Roy. De ella salía Riza, cargando unos papeles.

- Edward, Alphonse- los saludó asintiendo con un gesto de cabeza.

- Hawkeye- respondió Ed con un tono neutro.

- El Coronel Mustang desea hablar contigo ahora mismo- comunicó ella, remarcando con especial énfasis que sólo quería ver a Ed.

Ed volvió a asentir y se giró para dirigirle unas palabras a su hermano.

- Al¿por qué no vas y me esperas en el hotel?

- Claro, nii-san.

Ed se giró y entró a la oficina solo.

Roy permanecía en su escritorio, al parecer leyendo unos informes. Pareció no haber escuchado que Ed entraba, ya que no levantó la vista cuando cerró la puerta.

Se acercó lentamente al escritorio. Entonces notó que Roy no estaba leyendo, sino que su mirada parecía perderse entre las hojas, como si intentara ver algo entre ellas.

Hughes. El nombre atravesó su cabeza como un rayo. A Ed también le había dolido mucho su muerte, pero no podía imaginar lo que habría sido eso para Roy. Lo que era.

Ya había experimentado una muerte antes. Pero esto era distinto. Hughes había sido asesinado. Y todo porque estaba intentando ayudarlos. A Roy, a él y a su hermano. Ed no podía sentirse peor, pero sabía que caer en la autocompasión no ayudaría a nadie.

Carraspeó notoriamente, sacando a Roy de su ensimismamiento.

- Fullmetal- lo saludó Roy, como simulando que no había sido visto así.

- Mustang- respondió Ed- ¿Qué sucede ahora¿Para qué demonios me mandaste llamar?

No se le ocurría otra forma para mantener la mente de Roy ocupada en otros pensamientos. Tenía que seguir tratándolo igual. "¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?", se preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo consideración por los sentimientos de Roy.

- No es nada del otro mundo. Una misión de rutina- respondió éste dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

Hurgó en el primer cajón del escritorio y retiró un sobre bastante gordo de él.

- Pero quizás te sirva de algo. Creo que puede estar relacionado con la piedra- terminó de decir, entregándole a Ed el sobre.

-----------------------------------

Ed entró a la habitación del hotel con el sobre bajo el brazo.

Al estaba sentado en una de las camas, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista al oír que se cerraba la puerta. Ed se quitó su abrigo y chaqueta y los tiró sobre el respaldo de una silla.

- Nii-san¿qué te dijo el Coronel?- preguntó cerrando el libro.

Ed se sentó en la otra cama frente a él. Sin responder, abrió el sobre y retiró su contenido. Se lo entregó a Al sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Me dio esto. Otra misión, cree que podría estar relacionada con la Piedra Filosofal…

Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

- Despiértame cuando hayas terminado¿de acuerdo?- le dijo acomodándose para dormir.

-¿Nii-san¿No quieres leerlo primero?- preguntó Al algo extrañado.

- Nah, estoy cansado… Además, estoy seguro de que no será de ninguna utilidad… Creo que Mustang se siente sólo y necesita distraerse de todo lo que ha estado pasando… ¿Y qué mejor distracción que yo?- bufó inflando los cachetes.

De haber podido sonreír visiblemente, Al lo habría hecho. Conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie. Sabía que probablemente estaba en lo correcto, pero también percibió su preocupación por el estado de Roy. Se alegró de tener un hermano tan considerado.

- De acuerdo, te despertaré luego- dijo al fin, recordándose que debía ser cauto y no decir nada que ofendiera el orgullo de Ed.

-----------------------------------

Roy se despertó agitado y cubierto de un sudor frío. Había soñado otra vez lo mismo. Ya no sabía cómo hacer para combatir esos sueños que lo atormentaban.

No hacía mucho que había tenido ese sueño por primera vez. Hughes lo llamaba desde detrás de una puerta gigante y cubierta en dibujos que parecían extraños círculos de transmutación, muy parecida a la que los Elric habían descrito ver una vez. Eso le llamaba la atención, ya que nunca la había visto antes.

Cuando no podía oír nada más que la voz de Hughes gritando su nombre, la puerta se abría y él aparecía bañado por una enceguecedora luz blanca. Roy corría a él, y cuando estaba a apenas unos pasos de distancia, el rostro de Hughes se transformaba en el de Envy. El shock lo paralizaba y no podía hacer nada para evitar que éste lo atravesara justo debajo del corazón. Entonces caía hacia atrás y su vista se nublaba. Pero justo antes de morir, el rostro de Hughes aparecía otra vez, con una mueca de satisfacción.

- Eso es lo que mereces, maldito perro militar, por haberme causado la muerte.

Y esas palabras resonaban en su cráneo como agujas, hasta que ya no podía ver ni oír nada más. Y entonces despertaba.

Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente. Un paseo por la nieve enfriaría su cuerpo y su mente.

-----------------------------------

-¿Nii-san?- llamó Al por tercera vez.

-¿Hmmm?- respondió Ed entreabriendo los ojos.

- Ya terminé de leerlo- repitió.

Ed se desperezó y se sentó en la cama pasando su mano por su cabello revuelto.

- Estabas equivocado, nii-san- continuó -. Sí está relacionado con la piedra, pero también con la muerte de Hughes…

Ed parpadeó varias veces hasta que logro enfocar la vista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si hubiese escuchado mal.

- Sí. Es sobre el asesinato de Maes Hughes…

-----------------------------------

Ed corrió bajo la nieve en dirección a la casa de Roy. ¿Cómo podía ser que Mustang tuviese en sus manos el expediente del asesinato de Hughes y se lo entregara a él tan fácilmente¿Es que acaso no le interesaba resolverlo personalmente?

Las preguntas rondaban en su cabeza mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

No se había tomado el tiempo de atarse el cabello siquiera. Había salido corriendo apenas terminó de vestirse, con el expediente bajo el brazo. Las hebras doradas de cabello, húmedo por la nieve, se le pegaban al rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad lo que tenía enfrente.

De pronto, se topó con algo, una persona. El impacto fue tan fuerte que cayó de bruces al suelo, tumbando de la misma forma a la persona con quien se había chocado.

Roy se hundió en la nieve y maldijo en voz alta. Ed inmediatamente reconoció la voz, y quitándose los cabellos del rostro, confirmó que era Mustang.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a que se pusiera de pie, o viese quien lo había tumbado, Ed se acercó furtivamente y lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta con violencia.

-¡Demonios, Mustang!- vociferó zamarreándolo.

Roy suavizó su expresión al ver quién era, convirtiendo su rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

- De modo que lo leíste- fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Esas simples palabras, y dichas en ese tono autocompasivo, terminaron con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Ed.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto?- preguntó rabioso- ¿Es que acaso no te importa¿No te interesa en lo más mínimo vengar la muerte de Maes Hughes?

Roy miró hacia un costado, manteniendo la misma expresión de tristeza.

-¡Contéstame, bastardo!- ordenó otra vez- ¿Es que acaso no era tu amigo¿De veras tienes tan poca estima por aquellos que te rodean?

El rostro de Roy se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Ya no puedo contenerlas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, trazando surcos cálidos en sus mejillas.

Eso era demasiado. Primero le había entregado ese expediente con órdenes directas de asignar la misión al Alquimista de Acero. Luego sus constantes sueños, y por último esto. Una reprimenda proveniente del mocoso. De éste mocoso que él tanto admiraba. Ya sabía cómo actuaba él frente a la muerte de sus seres queridos. Él se ponía de pié rápidamente y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por aquellos que amaba.

Pero no Roy, nunca. Él sólo se dejaba vencer por el dolor. Lo había hecho ya tantas veces. Pero era distinto, antes siempre había tenido a Hughes para ayudarlo. Pero ahora lo había perdido, a su mejor amigo. Y ya no tenía a nadie.

Ed permaneció estático unos segundos. No sólo las lágrimas lo habían inmovilizado, sino la batalla que veía librarse dentro del Coronel. Podía leer su dolor y angustia en su mirada.

Siguiendo un impulso, soltó la chaqueta de Roy y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Nunca había sido bueno consolando a los demás. Pero tampoco había habido alguien en su vida para consolarlo a él.

Roy se sintió morir de dolor encerrado entre los brazos de Ed. Sintió como el peso de su angustia cargaba contra él otra vez. Pero se sentía tan a salvo así.

Ambos permanecieron un rato así. Abrazados, en medio de la calle, en la nieve.

Entonces Ed retiró sus brazos y se puso de pie. Le tendió la mano a Roy y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Tomó el expediente, que estaba humedecido por haber estado apoyado en la nieve.

- Vamos, te llevaré hasta tu casa- le dijo suavemente, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Roy para que se apoyara sobre él.

Roy no dijo nada, pero agradeció mentalmente su ayuda, ya que dudaba que podría caminar sólo en ese estado. Se sentía exhausto y tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

**Bueno... Ese fue el primer cap!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias por leerlo! Dejen review! n,ñ  
**


	2. Compañía

**Bueno, estoy emocionadísima porque recibí review! Wiiiiiiiiii!**

**Y como no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlos esperar al pedo... (ne, aunque sean 3! n-ñ) Así que les traigo el cap. 2!**

**Repito brevemente:**

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de su autora **_**(ojalá fueran míos... Los destrozos que haría)**__

_**Este fic tiene contenido yaoi **_**(relación chico-chico)**_** así que homofóbicos, abstenerse!**_

**Y ahora sí, disfruten! Y dejen Review que me hace llorar de la emoción! T-T**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2:** "Compañía"

Edward acompañó a Roy hasta su casa.

Una vez parados ambos frente a su puerta, Ed se detuvo.

"Hasta aquí llego yo", se dijo.

Roy entró y se volteó para mirarlo. No quería pronunciar las palabras, pero tenía tanto miedo. No quería dormirse otra vez, la sola idea de repetir ese sueño lo aterraba. Ya llevaba demasiadas noches sin dormir por él.

Edward le entregó el sobre y comenzó a voltearse cuando la voz de Roy lo detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas?

Ed titubeó.

- Al me espera.

Roy comenzó a asentir, pero luego se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

- No… No quiero quedarme sólo- las palabras brotaron solas de su boca, en un susurro apenas audible.

Ed lo miró fijo a los ojos. Esos ojos azabache que aun permanecían perturbados.

No supo por qué, pero se ofreció a quedarse. Todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño. ¿Mustang pidiéndole que le hiciera compañía¿Y él aceptando? Tenía que admitirlo, aquello era absurdo. Pero pese a eso, entró a la casa siguiendo a Roy.

-----------------------------------

Ed permanecía en silencio, sentado en el sofá del living de la casa de Roy Mustang. Éste había ido a traer unas tazas de café.

Aun no entendía qué demonios hacía ahí, pero ya no importaba. Se sentía cómodo, sentado allí, casi como si fuera su hogar… No su casa, sino su hogar.

Los destellos de la chimenea inundaban la habitación y bañaban su rostro, cabello y ojos, con una luz rojizo-ambarina.

Roy apareció con una bandeja, dos tazas y una cafetera. Se sentó frente a Ed, y depositó las tazas en la mesa. Mientras servía el café, Edward lo miraba. Miraba como sus facciones se suavizaban con la cálida luz del fuego.

Roy terminó de servir y levantó la vista. Se encontró con la mirada de Ed, fija en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos le resultaban tan cálidos, los envidiaba. Noche azabache contra fuego líquido. Que ironía, el alquimista de fuego, con ojos oscuros y fríos como el metal y el alquimista de acero, ojos ardientes y brillantes como el fuego. Pero así era Ed, puro fuego.

Edward bajó la vista sin decir nada y tomó su taza.

Recién ahora Roy sentía que volvía a su fría calma. Se sentía sedado y adormecido, pero no quería dormirse, por eso le había pedido que se quedara. Algo en su plan no estaba funcionando, porque sus párpados parecían cada vez más pesados.

Ed levantó la vista al sentir el ruido sordo de la taza golpeando contra la alfombra. Mustang se había quedado dormido.

Se lo veía tan en paz, tan tranquilo.

Se puso de pié y se acercó a él. Recogió la taza y la apoyó con cuidado en la bandeja. Luego tomó delicadamente a Roy en sus brazos, cuidándose de no despertarlo.

Roy sólo se movió en sueños e intentó gesticular alguna palabra, pero no se despertó.

Ed se encaminó escaleras arriba, cargándolo cual si fuera un niño. Se sentía extraño, jugando al papel de "adulto" cuando tantas veces lo habían considerado sólo un crío.

Entró a la habitación que supuso, sería de Roy, y lo depositó suavemente en la cama. Le quitó el calzado y acercó una silla a la gigantesca cama. Se sentó, observando el pecho de Roy bajar y subir con regularidad, signo de que estaba profundamente dormido. Miró su rostro relajado, y siguiendo un impulso, retiró las negras hebras que cubrían sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró brusca y rápidamente su mano, como si el sólo roce con la piel de Roy lo quemase. Esa noche se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus impulsos.

No le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo, principalmente porque en realidad no se sentía mal para nada.

Permaneció un rato más allí, y luego, gradualmente fue quedándose dormido.

-----------------------------------

Un grito espeluznante le caló hasta los huesos, despertándolo horrorizado. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Una vez consiente, miró hacia la cama y divisó borrosamente a Roy sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, sudando y con la vista completamente perdida, casi como si estuviera tratando de ver dentro de sí.

-¡Mustang¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Roy.

Roy se sobresaltó con el contacto, pero tardó varios segundos en dirigir su vista a la persona que le hablaba. Al sentir la mirada ida de Roy posarse sobre sus ojos, Ed tuvo un escalofrío. Realmente era perturbadora.

- Mu… ¿Mustang?- preguntó nuevamente.

Roy parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su vista en Ed.

- Lo… Lo siento, no quise… - comenzó a decir trabajosamente.

-¿Estás bien? Realmente me asustaste. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Roy miró hacia el frente y apretó más sus brazos.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó de repente.

Edward tragó.

- Yo te traje, te quedaste dormido en el sofá.

Roy asintió.

- Mustang… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó otra vez.

Roy permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

- Yo… Fue una pesadilla.

Por algún motivo, Ed recordó todas las pesadillas que había tenido con su madre, aquel día que intentaron la transmutación. También recordó las caras detrás de la puerta, cómo Al desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Volvió a erizársele la piel.

- He tenido esta pesadilla desde que… Hughes… Fue asesinado- completó Roy.

Edward acercó la silla y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Quieres contarme de qué se trata?- Ed no se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por el Coronel? Al verlo así en ese estado, sentía que estaba tratando con un niño.

- No… Yo… No quiero hablar de eso ahora… Pero cada vez que me voy a dormir sueño lo mismo- respondió -. En parte, ese es el motivo por el cual no quería resolver la misión que te fue asignada…

-¿Temes no poder superarlo?- preguntó Ed.

Roy lo miró. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera contándole esto a alguien? Y de todas las personas¿por qué a él¿Qué podía saber ese niño? En realidad, sabía que Ed podía ser de gran ayuda, pero no le gustaba ser tan abierto. Él no solía hablar de esas cosas con nadie.

Sin embargo asintió.

De pronto una idea se cruzó por la cabeza de Ed. Intercambio equivalente. Si Roy estaba intentado contarle todo esto, que evidentemente lo afectaba mucho, era lo justo que él hiciese lo mismo. Tal vez así podría ayudarlo.

- El día que viniste a Rizembul, estaba seguro de que me daría por vencido¿sabes? Pero por algún motivo, tus palabras y tu promesa me dieron esperanza. Me di cuenta de que aun me quedaba mucho por vivir y por hacer. Y mi principal objetivo se convirtió en devolverle su cuerpo a Al- hizo una pausa. Roy lo miraba, pero Ed miraba al suelo -. Lo que hicimos ese día… Lo que intentamos hacer… Fue mi culpa. Yo fui quién convenció a Al, por lo tanto soy el responsable de lo que ocurrió después. Y no sólo lo involucré a él…

Roy lo miraba fascinado, no podía creer, o ya había olvidado, lo valiente que ese niño podía ser. Esa palabra no lo calificaba. Podía ser corto de estatura, pero era todo un adulto.

- Por eso decidí convertirme en Alquimista Estatal. Sabía que era la única forma de tener acceso a las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo. Pero también perjudiqué a otros, en mi búsqueda por la bendita piedra- Roy tuvo la sensación de que la voz de Ed se quebraba un poco al decir esto, y sin entender del todo por qué, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

- Pero también tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a otros… Y considero que sólo por eso, mi decisión fue válida y acertada.

Hizo otra pausa y levantó su vista para fijarla en los ojos de Roy.

- Creo que debes ver eso en ti también. Tú tienes los medios y el coraje, y también la compasión, para ayudar a otros. Tu posición te lo permite y te lo demanda. Y no me refiero a nosotros- aclaró -. Pero creo que puedes hacerlo por Hughes. Él siempre supo ver en ti, todo aquello de lo que siempre te creíste incapaz. Y se lo debes y te lo debes a ti mismo, y también a la esposa de Hughes, y a su hija.

Roy no cabía en sí mismo de asombro. ¿Cómo podía ser que Edward lo conociera tan bien¿Cómo podía ser que comprendiera todo¿Es que acaso eran tan parecidos¿Era tanta su soledad que podían comprenderse con tanta facilidad?

Edward comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho todo eso como si fuesen amigos y él estuviera consolándolo. ¿Acaso eran amigos¿Por qué esa idea le desagradaba?

Sin saber qué más hacer, se puso de pie, pero la mano de Roy sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

Fijó su mirada en el Coronel, como esperando una pregunta silenciosa.

-¿Te quedarías hasta que me duerma?- preguntó con el tono más casual que pudo, afectado como estaba por todo lo que Ed había dicho.

Edward titubeó.

- De acuerdo- respondió volviendo a sentarse.

Ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en volver a dormirse.

-----------------------------------

Edward abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Se frotó el rostro y miró a la habitación en donde estaba dormido. No la reconocía. Tardó varios minutos en recordar la noche anterior.

No podía creerlo, se había quedado en la casa de Mustang. Había dormido toda la noche apoyado sobre la misma cama que él. Miró en dirección a la cama y vio las sábanas revueltas, pero ningún signo de Roy.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con sigilo. Si podía, quería evitar toparse con Mustang. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él.

Al llegar a la planta baja, una figura apareció por una puerta. Ed se sobresaltó.

- Vaya, hasta que despertaste- dijo Roy. Ya estaba vestido con el uniforme.

Edward lo miró con una mueca de enfado. Al parecer volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Parecía que el Coronel con problemas emocionales no surgiría. No sabía si alegrarse por eso.

- Ya me voy- respondió Ed.

- Bien- fue todo lo que dijo Roy, y lo observó dirigirse a la puerta y salir por ella.

La noche anterior había sido de lo más extraña. Nunca había hecho nada parecido a eso. Nunca había pasado la noche entera con alguien, y menos, sin hacer nada. Siempre que se había acostado con mujeres, se había ido al terminar el sexo, o ellas se habían ido. Pero nunca había dormido toda una noche con otra persona.

Además, todo lo que recordaba parecía un sueño, era tan irreal.

Recordaba haberse despertado una vez más, luego de la pesadilla, porque algo había rozado contra su pierna. Algo frío y duro. El automail de Edward.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese roce le había provocado escalofríos. Edward dormía profundamente, sentado en la silla y apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo sobre la cama. Su rostro apuntaba hacia donde dormía Roy.

Su cara se veía tan angelical y serena mientras dormía. Entonces sí parecía un niño, no estaba por ningún lado esa mirada madura y pesarosa que solía tener. Sólo los músculos de su bello rostro en relajación total.

Roy se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba hasta media hora después. Entonces se dio media vuelta frustrado y se volvió a dormir, pero no pudo borrar de su mente la imagen de esos labios entreabiertos, respirando con regularidad.

Ahora, el sólo recordar las imágenes de la noche anterior, lo ponía incómodo. No estaba muy seguro de por qué. Después de todo, nada había ocurrido. Ni nada podía ocurrir¿o sí?

Ya no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

-----------------------------------

Ed entró a la habitación del hotel. Al se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡Nii-san¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó preocupado.

- Lo siento, Al- respondió Ed. No sabía que decirle.

- Pero¿dónde estabas¿Qué ocurrió?

Ed vaciló.

- Me quedé dormido- respondió al fin -, en casa de Mustang. Lo acompañé hasta allí luego de hablar con él, y me quedé dormido en su sofá- mintió. Una cosa era decir que se había quedado dormido allí, y otra muy distinta, que se había quedado para hacerle compañía y se había dormido apoyado en su cama.

Alphonse no dijo nada. Algo de toda esa explicación le sonaba extraño. Pero si Ed no quería decirle, era mejor no presionar.

-¿Hablaste con él sobre lo de Hughes?

- No tuve mucha oportunidad- dijo sentándose sobre su cama -, pero de todas formas, no me entregó la misión porque quisiera, sino por órdenes superiores. No me extraña, después de todo, no tiene sentido que se lo asignaran a él, habiendo tenido tanta relación con Hughes.

Al asintió. Era lo que sospechaba, pero no iba a decírselo a Ed. No después de la noche anterior. Le había llamado mucho la atención la forma en la cual su hermano había reaccionado al enterarse de qué era el informe. Nunca lo había visto así, casi se preguntó si no había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Pero¿qué podía ser? No es que su hermano sintiera algo por Mustang… ¿O sí?

* * *

**sStar Bright: Gracias por tu review! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero creo que más luego, Roy tandrá que ser igual apoyo a Ed... Ya verás por que! n-ñ**

**Espero que este segundo cap les guste igual que el primero!**

**...:Ede:...**


	3. Insomnio

**Bueno, bueno... Aquí subiendo el Cap3! n-n**

**Hoy estuve escribiendo un poco más así que me agarró el buenazo y decidí subir otro cap! XD**

**(ya voy por el 8, pero son 11 así que todavía hay más!)**

**Me gustó esa idea de Maki de comentar la música que usaba como inspiración para escribir, así que me copio porque yo también hago eso! XP**

**Si a alguien le interesa, lo recomiendo, ya que es uno de mis favoritos: Braveheart Soundtrack (banda sonora de la película Corazón Valiente)**

**(es que el Sr. James Horner es un capo de la música instrumental)**

**En fin... Los dejo leer que es lo que vinieron a hacer! Espero les guste! n-n**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3:** "Insomnio"

Esa misma tarde, Edward fue citado otra vez por el Coronel.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Mustang?- preguntó nuevamente con su mejor tono de enfado.

- Simplemente devolverte esto- respondió Roy entregándole el manuscrito que le había dado el día anterior.

Ed lo tomó y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Por mucho que me gustaría, no puedo hacerme cargo de él, y esta mañana- no se dio cuenta de que Riza entraba a la habitación- lo dejaste olvidado cuando te fuiste.

Riza se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido. Había escuchado eso: "esta mañana lo dejaste olvidado cuando te fuiste". ¿Qué significaba eso?

Edward sí se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Miró de reojo a Hawkeye y se dio cuenta de que había escuchado.

Roy, haciendo uso de su usual indiferencia y su semblante de piedra, no hizo caso a la intromisión.

- Ocúpate de ello- terminó.

Ed asintió, sin saber que hacer, se dio media vuelta y salió.

Riza entregó unos papeles a Roy, escuchó lo que le ordenaba, y salió tras Ed.

-¡Edward!- lo llamó mientras corría tras él.

Ed se detuvo y se volteó, incómodo, pero sin saber por qué.

- Mustang dice que no ha terminado contigo. Quiere que vayas a su casa… Esta noche. Dice que aun tiene asuntos que discutir contigo, pero que este no es el momento ni el lugar- dijo ella, seria e imperturbable como siempre.

Ed se sintió tranquilo. No supo si fue el tono en que lo dijo, pero algo le recordó que Riza era de suma confianza para Roy y que además, jamás lo juzgaría ni diría nada. Además estaba enamorada de él.

Volvió a asentir y se retiró, dejando a Riza mirar su espalda confundida por el mensaje que Mustang le había mandado transmitir. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

-----------------------------------

Ed golpeó la puerta de la casa de Roy, cerca de las ocho de la noche. El cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba con nevar otra vez.

Roy abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Se sentaron en el living del mismo modo que el día anterior.

Al cabo de unas horas de discutir acerca del informe, Edward se puso de pie.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya, Al me espera.

Roy también se paró.

- Edward, aun hay algo más que quiero discutir.

Ed continuó dándole la espalda. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba… ¿Nervioso¿Asustado¿Ansioso? No sabía muy bien cual era la palabra correcta.

Sintió a Roy acercarse por atrás. Su cuerpo comenzó temblar, y por algún motivo, comenzó a tener calor.

- Necesito pedirte un favor- continuó Roy.

Ed sintió su voz muy cerca. Debía estar detrás de él, muy cerca. No quería darse la vuelta.

- Edward… Ayúdame- susurró Mustang en su oído.

Su aliento rozó su oreja y le produjo un escalofrío. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y antes de poder reaccionar, Roy estaba girándolo para que lo enfrentara.

Edward levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos de Roy. Pudo ver el miedo en ellos, lo expuesto que se sentía por haber dicho eso. Se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Mustang estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?- logró articular.

Su cercanía lo incomodaba.

- No he podido dormir como anoche desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy muy cansado, necesito reponer fuerzas, y por algún motivo, tu estancia aquí, logró que conciliara el sueño. Necesito que lo pienses… ¿Vendrías a quedarte aquí por lo que dure tu estadía en Central? Puedes traer a tu hermano, no me importa, pero necesito intentarlo.

Roy habló de una forma tan casual, que Edward se sintió más tranquilo. ¿Así que era eso¿Simplemente vivir allí en vez de en el hotel? Bueno, no sonaba tan mal. Estarían más cerca del cuartel, no tendría ningún gasto extra por alojamiento, y estaría con Alphonse de todas formas. También aprovecharía para resolver el caso Hughes con Mustang.

- Lo hablaré esta noche con Alphonse. Te daré una respuesta mañana.

- Bien- respondió Roy.

Luego se alejó de él y se encaminó a la puerta para abrírsela.

Edward se fue con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Luego de hablar con Al, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Aun había algo que lo incomodaba, pero no sabía qué era. Sin embargo, su intención era averiguarlo.

-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, los Elric se mudaron a la casa de Roy mustang. Edward no le dio muchas explicaciones a Al, sólo le dijo una verdad parcial.

- Roy quiere que trabajemos juntos en el caso, como verás. Ya que él no puede hacerse cargo de él oficialmente, necesita trabajar en secreto, por lo tanto, sugirió que si nos mudábamos allí, podríamos hablar de eso en todo momento y sería mucho más fácil.

Alphonse entendió de inmediato y no presentó ninguna objeción.

Cerca de las nueve, los Elric llamaron a la puerta de Mustang.

- Somos nosotros- respondió Ed.

Roy abrió la puerta con una expresión neutra.

- Adelante- los invitó a pasar.

-----------------------------------

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Ed se levantó para ir al baño. Alphonse lo miró salir, pero no dijo nada. Aun no se acostumbraba a que su hermano permaneciera toda la noche despierto, debía ser agotador, no poder callar sus pensamientos en ningún momento. La culpa lo asaltó. Pobre Al. Definitivamente, él la había sacado barata, y su hermano, quien ni siquiera había considerado la opción de fallo, había sufrido las consecuencias de su inmadurez.

Ed pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Roy y la encontró entreabierta. Sin quererlo, miró hacia adentro. Roy estaba durmiendo, pero al parecer, estaba muy intranquilo. Daba vueltas a un lado y al otro, enredándose en las sábanas.

Ed entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama. Roy sudaba y tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Por algún motivo, Ed sospechó que estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla otra vez. Temiendo lo que podía ocurrir, se acercó más a Roy y lo llamó.

- Mustang- dijo en voz baja.

Lo llamó varias veces, cada vez subiendo más el volumen de su voz. Pero Roy seguía moviéndose, cada vez con más violencia.

Edward apoyó una pierna en el colchón y se inclinó sobre Roy, tocándolo en el hombro y llamándolo por enésima vez.

De pronto, Roy se irguió, haciendo que Ed perdiera el equilibrio, cayera sobre él. Edward maldijo en voz baja e intento incorporarse, apoyándose en la almohada de Roy. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las dos piernas de Roy, y su cabeza descansaba al lado de la del morocho.

Al levantarse un poco, su rostro quedó a apenas unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Roy. Ambos se miraron. Los ojos de Roy estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Edward se quedó quieto, sentía que no le era posible moverse. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Todo lo que podía ver era la angustia y el dolor que inundaban los aquellos ojos negros.

Roy no entendía como era que Ed había llegado allí. Mientras transcurría su ya usual sueño, le había parecido oír que lo llamaban. Pero esa vez no era Hughes, sino alguien más. Su voz se oía cálida y confortante. Ahora que estaba despierto, sabía quién había sido el que lo llamaba.

Tener su rostro tan cerca le producía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Sentía su cálido y dulce aliento rozar sus mejillas. Aun se sentía confundido por su sueño, pero esas sensaciones no parecían infundadas. Se sentían tan reales y obvias.

Edward parpadeó, tragó con dificultad y se incorporó rápidamente, casi como si estuviese asustado.

Roy lo imitó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Yo… Iba al baño y te vi moverte en sueños… Pensé que quizás tenías esa pesadilla otra vez… Quise despertarte, pero no me oías- explicó Ed tratando de sonar enfadado, pero arruinando el efecto con un leve rubor y un tartamudeo.

Otra vez surgía el niño.

Roy no dijo nada, sólo lo miró, imperturbable. Quería contarle, quería decirle todo, pero no podía.

- Bueno, entonces, me voy… - dijo Ed poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Roy.

- Lo siento.

Ed no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

-----------------------------------

Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. Tenía que admitir que ocurría algo extraño. Nunca se había sentido así de avergonzado antes. Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa situación de afuera, habría creído que entre ellos ocurría algo… "¿Algo como qué?", se preguntaba Edward mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, hacía un par de horas, Al no había dicho nada. Pero tampoco lo había hecho cuando él le dijo acerca de mudarse a allí. Ed presentía que su hermano sospechaba algo. Pero¿qué había para sospechar?

"Creo que yo sólo estoy creando un conflicto que no existe… Estoy demasiado perseguido", se repetía. Pero algo en su interior se lo negaba.

Esa noche, ningún habitante de la casa logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejan review! De verdad me emociona mucho leerlos! Sobre todo siendo este mi primer fic!**

**Gracias por el apoyo y los buenos comentarios!**

**...:Ede:...**


	4. Soledad

**Holi holi holii! XD (por no decir La li hooooo! XD)**

**Veo que les gustó el 3er cap! Wiiiii! Me alegro! n-n**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews! Juro que es emocionante leerlos! T-T**

**Hoy estoy con inspiración y ganas, así que ando escribiendo... Y por ende, les subo uno más! XD**

**Espero les guste!**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!_**

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 4:** "Soledad"

Roy miró con extrañeza a la gigantesca armadura metálica que contenía el alma de Alphonse.

-¿Y por qué viene a decirme esto a mí¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- preguntó irritado.

- No quiero decírselo a mi hermano… No quiero que venga conmigo… Así que sólo le estoy avisando para que usted le diga a él… - respondió Al indiferente.

Roy apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó más calmado.

- Ahora, el tren sale en diez minutos…

- Aun no entiendo…

- No pretendo que lo entienda- lo cortó -, pero sé que usted necesita a mi hermano en este momento, y yo no creo ser de gran ayuda… Además quiero visitar a Winry, a la abuela y a mamá…

Roy entornó los ojos. Ese niño estaba actuando muy raro, pero eso no era de su incumbencia. Bien, si quería que le avisara a Edward, lo haría.

- Y tengo otro favor que solicitar- agregó Alphonse al ver que Roy se resignaba -. Quiero que le impida ir tras de mí…

Roy abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué¿Qué demonios se supone que soy yo¿Una niñera?- respondió enfadado.

Alphonse suponía que iba a reaccionar así, pero eso no iba a arruinar su plan. Mucho más de lo que él sabía sucedía allí, y aunque no entendía qué era, sí entendía que su presencia allí no beneficiaba a nadie.

- Es simple, usted necesita que mi hermano permanezca aquí, él está obligado a cumplir esta misión y además quiere hacerlo… No permita que su orgullo se anteponga a sus deseos. Además, tiene órdenes, y eso es más importante que mi partida…

Roy ladeó un poco la cabeza. No, definitivamente era un rasgo característico de los Elric actuar con mucha más madurez de la que indicaba su edad.

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando al abrió la puerta para irse.

- Confío en que me ayudará- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación.

-----------------------------------

Ed golpeó la puerta por enésima vez esa semana. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver al coronel tan seguido. Roy abrió la puerta y se encaminó al living.

Ed entró y la cerró tras de sí, para luego seguir a Roy.

-¿Dónde está Alphonse?- preguntó extrañado de no verlo allí- ¿Está arriba?

Roy se sentó con pesadez y lo miró.

- Se ha ido- respondió sencillamente.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "se ha ido"?

- Se fue a Rizembul.

Edward abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-¿Es broma, cierto?

- No, se fue a visitar a tu familia… Dijo que no era de ninguna necesidad aquí y que quería verlas…

Edward se dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba para confirmar lo que Roy estaba diciendo. Bajó deprisa al encontrar la habitación vacía y se encontró con Roy, de pie, al final de la escalera.

Sin decir nada, intentó esquivarlo para salir de la casa, pero Roy puso su brazo enfrente de él y lo detuvo.

-¡Muévete¡Me voy tras él!- gritó Ed.

Roy permaneció imperturbable.

- No vas a ningún lado. Tu hermano tiene razón, no es de utilidad aquí, pero tú sí lo eres. Además, tienes órdenes directas, superiores a las mías, de encargarte de este expediente, así que simplemente no puedo dejarte ir…

Ed tomó el brazo de Roy con fuerza.

-¡No me importan las órdenes, es mi hermano¡Al nunca se iría así si no ocurriera algo malo¿Por qué no vino a decírmelo¡Estás mintiéndome!- no podía controlar sus emociones.

No sabía qué era lo que lo aterraba más, si que su hermano se hubiese ido sólo, o que lo hubiese dejado a él sólo con Roy.

-¿Así que no me crees? Llámalo…

Señaló hacia el teléfono.

Edward se acercó rápidamente y marcó el número de los Rockbell, que sabía de memoria desde hacía mucho tiempo. El timbre sonó dos veces y luego una voz conocida y femenina respondió del otro lado.

-¿Ed?

- Winry¿acaso Alphonse está allí?

-----------------------------------

Aun no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué demonios Alphonse se había ido sólo? Sabía que tenía deseos de pasar por Rizembul, que extrañaba a las Rockbell, pero nunca le había dicho que quería ir sólo. Allí había gato encerrado, pero la cabeza de Ed no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente como para extraer una respuesta coherente.

Era pasada la media noche, y él seguía despierto, recostado sobre esa cama desconocida y fría. La no-presencia de Alphonse lo incomodaba aun más.

Se sentó y observó hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, formaba un dibujo de rectángulos en el suelo, en un tono de celeste claro.

Se levantó, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía o a dónde pensaba ir. Entró al baño y abrió la llave de agua de la ducha, con la intención de darse un baño de agua caliente. Se sentía entumecido por el frío.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejando caer la ropa a sus pies y se metió bajo el chorro de agua vaporosa. El agua estaba obrando milagros, relajando sus músculos tensos y masajeando su cuerpo.

El espejo del baño aun no se había empañado del todo, cuando, aun a través del agua, Ed oyó aquel grito, ya tan familiar.

Salió apresuradamente y tomó un toallón para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Roy, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Roy se debatía en su cama, como si luchara contra una persona invisible. Ed se acercó corriendo y lo tomó por los hombros, tratando de mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Mustang- lo llamó casi desesperado -¡Despierta!

Roy abrió los ojos asustado y miró a Edward. Ed sintió una punzada de dolor al ver el rostro sudoroso y bañado en lágrimas del coronel, y la desesperación en sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, dándole la apariencia de insania total.

Roy se aferró al cuerpo de Ed con premura.

Ed permaneció quieto, y luego, regularmente, fue cerrando sus propios brazos en torno a Roy. La cabeza de éste descansaba en su pecho, humedeciéndolo aun más con las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

Afuera de la casa, comenzó a nevar.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, pero Roy aun no lo soltaba. No quería hacerlo. No sólo se sentía bien así, sino que temía ver la reacción de Ed.

Edward acarició dulcemente la cabeza de Roy, y fue separándolo de su cuerpo lentamente.

Buscaba sus ojos, pero Roy mantenía la cabeza gacha. Deslizó su mano por el costado de su rostro hasta detenerla debajo de su barbilla. Luego levantó la cabeza de Roy para que lo mirase.

Aquellos ojos perturbadores y perturbados lo absorbieron por completo. Quería ayudarlo, ahora se daba cuenta. No soportaba ver tanto dolor y miedo en ellos. Sentía que Roy era igual que él había sido una vez. Temeroso y culpable.

Roy por primera vez pudo ver a Edward. Estaba cubierto por una toalla que pendía de su cintura, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus ojos vagaron por ese cuerpo esbelto, el abdomen chato, el pecho pequeño pero firme. Subió la mirada hasta su hombro y la bajó lentamente por el automail.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí sólo. Tomó a Ed de la mano de acero, y corriéndose hacia el otro extremo de la cama, lo instó a apoyarse sobre ella. Ed lo hizo sin decir nada.

Ambos se sentían medio mareados, como si aquello fuese un sueño. Roy se recostó, y mirando a Ed fijamente a los ojos, susurró algo.

- No quiero quedarme solo- las palabras tardaron en llegar a él.

Ed se recostó a su lado, aun con su mirada fija en los perturbados ojos de Roy. Por algún extraño motivo, sintió que debía quedarse. Tampoco le gustaba dormir solo en la otra habitación.

Roy se volteó sin soltar la mano de Ed, y dándole la espalda, arrastró su brazo, obligándolo a abrazarlo. Edward sintió el cuerpo de Roy entre sus brazos, y esa calidez fue reconfortándolo.

Roy se sentía seguro, a salvo. Sentía que nada podía herirlo allí. Que ni siquiera sus propios temores podían dañarlo.

Así, abrazados, ambos cedieron al sueño. Esa noche, ninguno durmió solo. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que ninguno de los dos se sintió en soledad.

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba otro cap! Espero les haya gustado! n-n**

**sí, ya sé, Roy actúa como uke, pero no confundirse... Ed es el uke! XD **

**natsu no hana: gracias por el review! n-n Me alegro que te guste! Sí, de hecho fue Maki quien me inspiró a escribir este fic y va dedicado a ella! **

**Star Bright: Síiiiii! Pobre Hughes! T-T Yo lo amaba y... Y.. Se jueeeeee! TT-TT Weno.. en cuanto a ayudar a Roy y Edo... Mejor que se ayuden solitos... Nosotras sólo miremos, ne? XD Grax por el review!**

**...:Ede:...**


	5. Silencio

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5... n-n**

**Espero les guste, y no me odien por el lemon! XD Es que va con mi historia que el primeor sea así... Jujuju... Me gustó así, pero el próx será más bello!  
**

**Hoy estuve escribiendo, y puedo decir orgullosamente que estoy a mitad de el capítulo 8, así que el fic se va cocinando de a pokito, pero va... XD**

**Muy bien, le dejo que disfruten!**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!_**

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5:** "Silencio"

Cuando Roy despertó se sintió de algún modo desprotegido. Sentía que su fuente de calor había desaparecido. Miró su cuerpo y notó que estaba todo destapado. Eso era… ¿O había más¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Ya no lo recordaba con claridad. Sentía que había vivido un sueño. ¿Acaso Edward había dormido con él¿Junto a él?

Se volteó para encontrar la cama vacía. Sintió ese mismo vacío dentro de sí. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida para relajarse un poco.

Luego se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a afeitarse. Mientras se afeitaba, su mirada se movió de su propio reflejo al reflejo de un toallón colgado detrás de él. Era el toallón que Ed había usado la noche anterior. Sin darse cuanta, dejó la afeitadora sobre el lavatorio y tomó la toalla. La acercó a su rostro, cerrando los ojos.

Sintió una mezcla especialmente dulce de aromas. Olor a limpio y olor a Ed. Era sencillamente un olor en verdad agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente y devolvió el toallón a su lugar para continuar afeitándose.

-----------------------------------

Ed había salido particularmente temprano esa mañana. El haber despertado abrazado a Roy no lo había asustado tanto. Bueno, sí lo había hecho, pero lo que más le había asustado era que su propio cuerpo había reaccionado a esa cercanía, a ese cuerpo masculino que encerraba entre sus brazos. De sólo recordarlo, un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Aquello, simplemente, no podía ser. Debía ser porque Ed no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la misma cama que nadie más. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Pero con Alphonse jamás había ocurrido… Ni tampoco con Winry. ¿Sería acaso porque ya no era un niño?

No entendía por qué su cuerpo había recibido esa descarga eléctrica en forma de placer. De sólo recordar ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, volvía a reaccionar.

-¡Demonios!- gritó volviendo a ruborizarse.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. No servía de nada. Ni siquiera el frío había podido apagar su erección. Y ese día era en verdad frío.

Pateó la nieve con resentimiento y se encaminó al lugar donde creía que encontraría la próxima pista para resolver su tarea. Si podía evitarlo, no quería volver a la casa de Roy hasta bien entrada la noche. Si tenía suerte, él estaría durmiendo para cuando Ed volviera.

-----------------------------------

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Edward pisó el porche de la casa de Roy. Nevaba y hacía muchísimo frío, pero él había preferido eso a volver a verle la cara a Mustang. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el coronel supiera lo que hacía la noche anterior, o que lo recordara siquiera. Pero existiendo esa posibilidad, Ed prefería no tentar al destino.

Entró sigilosamente y respiró con normalidad al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Dentro de la casa también hacía frío, y se respiraba un aire medio denso.

Ed caminó hasta la sala. Quería ir a la cocina en busca de algo caliente para beber, ya que necesitaba quitarse el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Apenas ingresó a la sala, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Miró a ambos lados tratando de vislumbrar algo, pero la oscuridad era abrumadora, y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas no iluminaba más que unos centímetros de habitación.

Sintió una respiración leve y relajada detrás de él. Sus cabellos sueltos se movían al compás de ella. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y luego se volteó rápidamente dispuesto a entablar batalla con quien quiera que fuese su atacante. Pero eso no fue necesario, ni posible.

Una mano fuerte tomó su brazo, llevándolo hasta su espalda y obligándolo a sacar pecho. Su torso chocó contra un cuerpo masculino. Sintió esa respiración cálida acariciar su piel.

-¿Son éstas horas de llegar?- preguntó aquella voz familiar.

Ed reconoció a Roy, pero éste aun no lo soltaba. Esa cercanía y contacto estaban comenzando a perturbarlo.

- Creí que eras un ladrón… O quizás que venías por mí… ¿Un homúnculo, tal vez?

Ed intentó zafarse de la fiera mano que lo aprisionaba, pero estaba muy incómodo como para ejercer la debida fuerza.

- Lo siento… Me demoré trabajando en mi misión… - respondió, esperando librarse del agarre una vez pronunciadas esas palabras. Pero algo en su plan volvió a fallar, ya que Roy continuaba aferrándolo.

- Eso supuse- dijo Roy -, pero también se me ocurrió que quizás tenias miedo de volver por lo ocurrido anoche…

Ed tragó con dificultad. ¿Tan obvio era¿Acaso Roy se había percatado de su reacción física? No era posible, si lo hubiese hecho, no estaría en esa situación. ¿O sí?

- No… No es eso… Fue sólo un retraso… - logró articular tras breves instantes.

Se sentía mareado otra vez. La cercanía de Roy, su aliento, la oscuridad que los rodeaba, y todas esas preguntas que lo habían estado acosando todo el día, se agolpaban en su cerebro como una sobredosis de información que le era imposible procesar.

Sorpresivamente, Roy lo soltó y se alejó de él. Encendió la luz y se dirigió al sillón, dejando a Ed perplejo, de pie, en la entrada a la habitación.

Lo miró desde el sillón, como instándolo a que se sentara frente a él a tener una charla cualunque. Pero no era eso lo que Roy tenía en mente en ese momento. Sólo le parecía que era más correcto que seguir sus impulsos.

Ed se sentó, dispuesto a pretender que nada había sucedido.

- Cuéntame lo que averiguaste- dijo Roy, en un tono casual.

- Bueno… - comenzó Ed.

-----------------------------------

Roy volvió de la cocina para encontrarse a Ed despatarrado y durmiendo plácidamente, en su sillón.

Sonrió un instante al ver su expresión relajada y aniñada. Pero luego su semblante se oscureció. Lo envidió un poco por poder dormirse con tanta tranquilidad y rapidez. Pero tampoco era su culpa. Roy creía fehacientemente que todas sus angustias eran merecidas y fundadas.

Imitando la acción previa del niño, lo tomó suavemente en brazos y se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras, casi como saboreando esa cercanía. Ed no se inmutó.

Roy subió y entró en su habitación, depositando a Ed sobre su cama. No entendía muy bien que extraña fuerza lo impulsaba a mantenerse tan cerca de él. Ni por qué quería estar más cerca aun. Pero su cuerpo actuaba más rápido que su mente, aunque había luchado mucho por que eso no ocurriera.

Miró el rostro de Ed, completamente libre de pensamiento y de culpas. Realmente volvía a ser un niño mientras dormía. Le resultó extremadamente bello. Sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía, se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y acercó su rostro al de Ed.

Contempló la sombra que sus pestañas dibujaban sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas y se preguntó si estaba soñando.

Casi impulsado por la gravedad, su rostro fue acercándose cada vez más al del niño, hasta que sólo unos escasos centímetros lo separaban de él.

- Edward- susurró.

Nada. Ed no se movió ni dio señas de haberlo oído.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que todo lo que Roy podía ver, era la tersa piel de Ed, sólo sentía su aroma. Una barrera invisible, pero aun tangible, parecía impedirle que acabara con esa pequeña separación. Se sentía tan tentado a ceder a sus impulsos, pero también tenía miedo. Como siempre, el eterno cobarde.

Pero sus impulsos le ganaban más que esa simple cobardía.

Haciendo caso omiso a aquella vocecita interior que le recomendaba no hacerlo, Roy presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Ed.

Edward abrió los ojos. Reaccionó instintivamente empujándolo y logrando cortar el beso. Pero antes de que pudiera entender plenamente lo que ocurría, los labios de Roy descendieron otra vez sobre él. Esta vez, no pudo negarse.

Algo dentro suyo se rompió y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a levantar temperatura. Roy tomó a Ed por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Se sentía ávido por fundirse con él, y Ed parecía estar cooperando de buena gana. Con la otra mano, comenzó a masajearse a través de la ropa.

De pronto Roy se separó de él y lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros, obligándole a darle la espalda. Ed quedó boca abajo sobre el colchón y con los brazos sostenidos en la espalda por una de las manos de Roy. Ed trató de decir algo, pero Roy lo empujaba fuerte contra la cama.

Con la otra mano, Mustang rozó el borde de los pantalones de Ed. Luego los retiró de un tirón, dejándolo semi desnudo. Llevándose la mano a la boca, humedeció sus dedos y los llevó hacia el cuerpo de Ed, arrastrando un hilillo de baba. Apenas su mano tocó aquel sensible lugar, Edward dio un respingo. Roy jugó trazando círculos antes de introducir sus dedos en él, y comenzar a moverlos, preparándolo para recibirlo.

Ed gimió audiblemente, pero la presión sobre su espalda aumentó, ahogándolo contra la almohada. Luego sintió que los dedos dejaban de invadirlos y escuchó el sonido de un cierre deslizándose hacia abajo.

Roy se bajó rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior con su mano libre, y tomó su miembro acercándolo a la entrada de Ed. Embebiéndolo con esa misma lubricación y masajeándolo, comenzó a ensanchar la estrecha abertura.

Ed se retorció debajo, en una mezcla de dolor, incomodidad y placer. A pesar de que la cama ahogaba sus gemidos, un grito sordo surgió de sus labios, opacando la agitada respiración de Roy.

Una vez que estaba completamente dentro, Roy retiró su mano, liberando la presión en su espalda. Tomándolo por las muñecas con ambas manos, llevó los brazos de Ed a los costados de su cabeza, estirándose por completo arriba suyo. Sus cuerpos se tocaron por completo. Ed sintió el peso físico de Roy sobre sí, pero más aun sintió el peso emocional. Su estómago pegó un brinco, causándole una extraña sensación que no podía definir. ¿Buena o mala?

Roy apoyó su frente sobre la nuca de Ed, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al compás de sus movimientos. Cada embestida era más rápida y profunda que la anterior, provocando que los gemidos de Ed, también fuesen más intensos.

Cuando Roy sintió que el ritmo no podía acelerar más, deslizó sus manos por las muñecas de Ed, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Ed cerró sus manos fuertemente, como si temiera que Roy fuese a soltarlo. En ese momento, Roy fue consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, por primera vez en toda la noche.

De pronto, su cuerpo se tensó, y con una última estocada, culminó dejándose caer inerte sobre la espalda de Ed. Permaneció unos instantes en esa posición y luego se separó de él. Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente. Luego se encaminó hacia el baño, sin siquiera voltear una sola vez.

Ed se sentó sobre la cama, se puso sus bóxers, y tomando su pantalón, salió de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, pero sus emociones incontrolables lo obligaron a correr. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego apoyarse en ella. Otra vez volvió a sentir el peso del mundo caer sobre él.

La habitación le resultó más fría que de costumbre. Arrojó los pantalones a una silla cercana y se quitó la chaqueta, que fue a parar al mismo lugar.

Se recostó suavemente sobre la cama, de costado y hecho un ovillo. Una lágrima resbaló por la comisura de su ojo hasta perderse entre sus cabellos.

* * *

**Ahora, retribuyo reviews de gentes que no tienen cuenta! n-n**

**Yuudachi: wiiiiiiii! Gracias por decir esooo! (blush) La verdad es que no había cruzado mi mente escribir un fic hasta estas vacaciones... Pero siempre me gustó escribir y tengo varias cosas de mi autoría que aun no termino (algunas tienen más de 100 páginas! XP). En fin, gracias miles por el review! Y no me mates por el lemon, que prontito viene el próximo y va a ser más bello! óò**

**ELY: No! Por suerte no es el fin! n-n Tiene 11 capítulos, pero llevo escrito hasta la mitad del 8, así que síguete pasando por aquí que los review serán apreciados! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer!**

**Y a todos, gracias de vuelta por dejar review, de verdad es lo que más me insta a escribir!**

**Ojalá les guste el cap.! Gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Besoteeeeeees!  
**

**...:Ede:...**


	6. Pensamientos

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con el fic! n-n**

**Me alegro de que el cap 5 les haya gustado!**

**Me puse muy contenta al ver los Reviews, así que trataré de subir caps más seguido... La producción va bien, así que no hay que preocuparse! XP**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!_**

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 6:** "Pensamientos"

Ed permanecía recostado, en posición fetal, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos momentos. No podía creerlo, no quería. No quería llorar, pero no podía impedirlo.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente desprotegido, usado y ultrajado. Pero algo había cambiado en él. Se sentía ajeno a sí mismo.

Parecía que esa noche estaba dejando que ocurrieran cosas que él no quería. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Le dolía el pecho, pero no quería pensar en el motivo.

Lo que más le dolía era que por un momento se había sentido amado de una forma que jamás había experimentado. Ese acto le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser él¿Por qué él?

Su cuerpo aun traicionaba su corazón, ya que clamaba por satisfacción. Pero no quería que nadie lo tocara, y le daba asco tocarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar?

Estaba muy asustado. El coronel había logrado que él sintiera aquel intenso calor, desparramarse por todo su cuerpo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle agradado, aun en una pequeña medida, lo que le habían hecho. Más aun se odiaba por ser incapaz de odiar a Roy.

Dolía, dolía tanto.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, incapaz de controlar las convulsiones que le provocaba el llanto. Luego de unas horas, logró quedarse dormido. Pero no durmió bien esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, tardó horas en salir de la habitación, pero el coronel ya se había ido.

- Mejor así- se dijo en voz alta -. Hoy me marcho de aquí.

Pero una vez más, sus planes se vieron vedados.

-----------------------------------

Edward había pasado una noche horrible. No había podido dormir bien, y eso se evidenciaba en las azuladas ojeras que habían aparecido debajo de sus bellos ojos.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha. Se secó mansamente y se vistió. Al salir del baño, su cuerpo chocó contra una gigantesca armadura metálica.

-¿Nii-san?- le oyó decir a Alphonse que había atinado a agarrarlo por los brazos para evitar que cayera hacia atrás.

Ed levantó la vista para dirigirla a su hermano menor. Alphonse vio las ojeras y la cara cansada de Edward y resintió no poder sentirse así alguna vez.

-¿Nii-san, estás bien?- preguntó al ver que Ed no parecía reaccionar.

- Sí, sí- respondió Ed desganadamente- ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Llegué hace unos minutos y vine directo hacia aquí. Perdóname por haberme marchado así, es sólo que sabía que tú no podrías venir y quería ver a las Rockbell…

- Está bien, Al. Lo entiendo- respondió Ed caminando hacia la habitación.

Al vio a su hermano alejarse como si fuese la primera vez. Algo había ocurrido en su ausencia. Lo siguió con la intención de preguntarle si estaba relacionado con el caso de Maes Hughes.

Cuando Al entró a la habitación, se encontró con Ed sentado en su cama, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, la cabeza gacha y la expresión perdida en el vacío. Definitivamente, algo había ocurrido. Pero no creía que fuera algo relacionado con su misión. Al conocía a su hermano, pero no recordaba haberle visto así antes.

- Nii-san… ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó a Alphonse sentándose frente a él, en la otra cama.

Ed levantó la vista y la fijó en los huecos de la cabeza de la armadura, como si a través de ellos pudiese ver a su hermano.

- Nada¿a qué te refieres?

- Te conozco, Edward, sé que algo ocurrió en mi ausencia, sino no estarías así.

Ed sonrió, pero su sonrisa no encerraba humor alguno.

- Pues nada, de verdad. No he podido hacer mucho con respecto a Hughes… Pero no hablemos de eso, dime¿cómo están Winry y la abuela?

Alphonse dudó. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido. Pero si Ed no quería contarle, debía tener sus motivos. Eso sólo lograba que Al se preocupara aun más.

- Ellas están bien, pero no cambies de tema…

- Hablaremos de esto en otro momento¿de acuerdo?- respondió evasivamente Ed, mientras se terminaba de vestir y calzar -. Ahora debo irme a continuar con la investigación.

Alphonse lo vio salir de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

-----------------------------------

Roy intentaba releer por cuarta vez el informe que Riza había dejado en su escritorio hacía un par de horas. No podía hacerlo, no lograba concentrarse.

La noche anterior había sido particularmente reveladora. No sólo para él, sino que intuía, para Ed también. Recordaba demasiado bien la sensación de sentirse rodeado por Ed. De sentirse dentro, apretado, en aquella cálida estrechez. Era una sensación demasiado perfecta y placentera como para haberla olvidado. Sin embargo, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando lo volviese a ver a Ed.

Sabía que había actuado como un cobarde otra vez. Pero al acabar se había sentido tan expuesto que había hecho lo que más sabía hacer, huir. Se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero al salir del baño, Ed ya no estaba.

Había salido en su busca, pero al ver la puerta cerrada, sólo había atinado a apoyarse en ella. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Quería pedirle perdón, quería volver a hacerlo, pero esta vez, quería hacerlo bien. Pero no había podido abrir esa puerta.

Sentía que todo remitía a eso. Abrir la puerta, significaba enfrentarse a todo. No sólo a Ed, o a Hughes en su sueño, sino a sí mismo y a todo aquello que no quería ver de sí mismo.

Sabía que había herido a Ed. Dios, ni siquiera recordaba haber sido gentil. Recordaba que lo había inmovilizado y que lo había poseído sin mucho preámbulo. En verdad era un idiota. ¿Cómo haría ahora para enmendar las cosas?

-----------------------------------

Ed se había recuperado un poco de la noche anterior. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y otra vez volvía a casa de Mustang con las manos vacías y la mente turbia.

Y para empeorar más las cosas, Alphonse había vuelto. Ed sabía que Al sospechaba, pero no había forma de que le contara lo que había sucedido entre él y Mustang. Ni siquiera él quería recordarlo.

Pero ahora era imposible volver a vivir al hotel sin levantar más sospechas. Bendita hora había elegido Al para volver. Ed se sintió un poco irritado con él, "Si sólo hubiese vuelto una noche antes…", pensó. Pues bien, no le quedaban muchas opciones. Tenía que seguir viviendo allí, y más le valía actuar con naturalidad, o Al se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Al llegar al porche de la casa de Mustang, se encontró con Al sentado afuera, esperándolo.

-¿Al¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó corriendo hacia él.

- Nada, te estaba esperando- respondió el aludido.

Ed le sonrió sinceramente. Lo había extrañado. Alphonse percibió aquel matiz triste en su mirada, y más que nunca quiso ayudarlo.

- Nii-san… ¿Me dirás qué te ocurre a ti?- preguntó suplicante, poniéndose de pie.

Ed esquivó su mirada. Agachó la cabeza un instante y luego volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo otra vez.

-¡Vamos, Al, te he dicho que no ocurre nada¡Deja de preocuparte! Sólo estoy cansado por la misión, he estado trabajando duro y he dormido poco… Eso es todo- usó un tono jovial y casual y volvió a sonreír al finalizar.

Al no quiso preguntar más. Otra vez, su hermano mayor estaba esquivando el tema. Pero est vez, Al había comprobado que Ed no le diría lo que ocurría. Conocía esa expresión y ese tono. No quería que se preocupara por él, pero para eso estaban los hermanos.

- Bueno… Entonces entremos, dime lo que tienes hasta ahora y veremos si puedo ayudar en algo¿de acuerdo?

Ed le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y entro por la puerta de entrada seguido de su hermano menor.

-----------------------------------

Alphonse permanecía sentado en la sala, frente a una mesita ratona, revisando las notas que su hermano había reunido y los papeles del informe de Hughes. Su hermano estaba recostado en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro de alquimia que había sacado de la vasta biblioteca que tenía Roy en su casa. Quería despejarse, y no había nada mejor que la alquimia para eso.

En ese instante, el sonido metálico de una llave resonó en el hall, anticipando la apertura de la puerta. Por ella ingresó Roy, salpicado de nieve. Afuera nevaba copiosamente desde hacía horas.

Roy miró hacia la sala de reojo y se encontró con la mirada de Ed. La mezcla de sentimientos que ardían en sus ojos le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Luego se acerco a donde reposaban los hermanos Elric.

- Alphonse- lo saludó.

- Coronel- respondió Al poniéndose de pie.

Ed lo imitó y se encaminó hacia el hall.

- Estoy cansado, creo que me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana Al- gritó, con un tono forzadamente despreocupado, mientras subía has escaleras.

Tanto Roy como Al percibieron la falsa naturalidad en esa expresión.

* * *

**Ahora, a retribuír reviews! n-n** **Yuudachi: Nena, eres un amor! Gracias por las palabras dichas (más bien escritas! XD). De verdad se aprecian! Espero que el próximo lemon sea de tu agrado, prometo esmerarme muchísimo en él! XP**

**Ely: Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que quieras seguir leyendo! Prometo cosas buenas... Y si hay quórum... Quizás una continuación...**

**A las demás posteantes (?) Withered, Hentai Hikari-chan, Emi y Gabotta: gracias por pasar! Ya les respondí el Review a todas, si mi memoria no me falla... XP**

**Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar review, que una opinión sincera, siempre se aprecia!**

**Matta ne!**

**...:Ede:...**


	7. Tregua

**La li hooooo! XD**

**Me alegro de que les haya gustado el cap 6 y de que les vaya gustando el Fic en general! n-n**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews! T-T**

**Espero les guste este próximo! Ya falta poquito...**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!_**

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 7:** "Tregua"

Roy se excusó momentos después, dejando a Alphonse lleno de inquietudes y preguntas sin respuesta. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no sería sencillo, pero realmente quería arreglar las cosas con Ed. Lo que había ocurrido también había significado mucho para él. Aunque aun no quería entender por qué.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, pero con pasos decididos. La puerta de la habitación de los Elric permanecía cerrada, pero eso no lo intimidó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Detuvo su puño en seco antes de golpear. "No, ya basta de dudas", se dijo a sí mismo mientras dirigía su mano al picaporte. Lo accionó e ingresó rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando y trabando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación permanecía sumida en una oscuridad casi total, cuajada solamente por una zona de penumbras que iluminaba la luz de luna a través de la ventana. Ed no parecía estar en ningún lado, a simple vista, pero Roy comenzó a caminar lentamente por el cuarto y vislumbró un bulto sobre la cama.

Parecía dormido, ya que no se había inmutado cuando Roy ingresó a la habitación.

Roy se acercó a la cama y se detuvo frente a ella, creando una sombra aun más negra sobre el cuerpo de Ed. Respiró profundo y audiblemente.

Ed no se movió. Sin embargo, sí habló, en un tono absolutamente neutro, como si nada importara ya.

- Si no eres Alphonse, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Roy hizo una mueca, pero no se movió.

Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Vete Mustang- que todo lo que dijo.

Mas Roy, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, se acercó más a la cama. Extendió una mano temblorosa, dirigida al hombro de Ed, pero antes de que lo tocase, éste se giró rápida y bruscamente, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡Te he dicho que te fueras¿Qué más quieres de mí¡Sólo quiero que me dejes solo!

Su voz se quebró levemente pero no perdió fuerza.

Aquel enérgico arranque no detuvo a Roy, que, en lugar de amedrentarse, sólo atinó a arrodillarse y abrazar quedamente a Ed.

Edward se inmovilizó de inmediato. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese abrazo cual si fuera una caricia, pero su mente se sentía perturbada y atemorizada.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó deshaciéndose del abrazo y empujando a Roy, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás.

- Lo siento, Ed- dijo éste quedamente.

Ed lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas indeseadas cayendo copiosamente de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y pedirme perdón y solucionar todo?- preguntó intentando ser sarcástico, pero arruinándolo al quebrársele la voz.

Trató de reír, pero no logró más que una sonrisa. Quería herirlo, tanto como él lo había herido. Pero aquello no estaba resultándole para nada sencillo.

Roy lo miró casi lastimeramente.

- Lo sé… Pero aun así quiero pedírtelo… Necesito hacerlo, porque nunca quise que las cosas resultaran así y me arrepiento…

Ahora sí pudo reír. Su risa se accionó como un látigo sobre Roy.

-¡Ja¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no era lo que querías¿Claro, por qué no¿Usar mi cuerpo además de mi alma y mente¿Acaso no era lo único que te faltaba para reclamarme por completo como tu propio perro?- volvió a reír malévolamente.

Pero no podía engañar a Roy. Éste sabía que Ed debía de estar enojado por lo anteriormente sucedido, pero más que eso, estaba seguro de que le había dolido, y mucho.

- Tienes razón- respondió Roy.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Un silencio que podía cortarse a cuchillo. Roy no se atrevía a mirar a Ed, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Ed lo miraba con una expresión de furia contenida, pero con un mar de lágrimas pugnando por escapar de sus ojos, y un dolor más profundo en ellos que el mismo silencio que en ese momento reinaba.

- Sé que tienes razón- continuó Roy armándose de valor. Diablos, luchar contra la voluntad de ese mocoso le estaba costando más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

- Pero aun así debo decirte lo que siento… Mi conciencia me lo ordena, pues sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… Y aun así no me arrepiento… Sólo me odio a mi mismo por habértelo hecho a ti, por haberme aprovechado de tu compasión… Nunca fue mi intención forzarte a nada, pero acabé haciéndolo igual… De veras lo siento, Ed… Créeme, aunque no me otorgues tu perdón, sólo créeme.

En ese momento Edward de verdad lo odió. Aún más de lo que lo había odiado esa noche. Lo odiaba por hacerlo traicionarse a sí mismo. Él quería odiarlo, quería que ese fuera su único sentimiento hacia Roy. Pero el maldito bastardo estaba haciéndoselo imposible.

¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera creyendo? Más aun, que quisiera perdonarlo. Ed se estaba empezando a odiar a sí mismo y a su estúpido y frágil corazón capaz de esa emoción absurda llamada compasión, que en tantas otras ocasiones lo había enorgullecido de sí mismo. Pero no ahora, oh, no.

Ya no podía contenerse, de sus ojos escapaban hileras de lágrimas que bajaban mansamente por su rostro, convirtiéndolo en aquel niño que Roy había creído ver una vez.

- Sólo vete, Mustang- atinó a decir juntando su despedazado orgullo y tragándose las lágrimas.

Roy no se dio por vencido, pero se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Posó su mano sobre el picaporte, mientras que con la otra descorría el cerrojo.

Ed apoyó su rostro con pesar sobre la palma de sus manos, mientras dejaba a sus lágrimas correr libremente por entre sus dedos. Se sentía un estúpido. Él podía ver que Roy estaba de verdad arrepentido, que le pesaban sus acciones y que quería arreglar las cosas de buena fe, pero estaba haciendo que él fuese quien se sintiera culpable y eso no cabía en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no le dijo nada. Nada de lo que había en verdad cruzado por su mente mientras Roy hablaba. No podía, no quería, no lo haría. Jamás se expondría de esa forma frente a él, por muy arrepentido que estuviese.

Pero tampoco iba a engañarse a sí mismo, no podía odiarlo. Pero tampoco lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Vaya idiota… Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo al pensar eso. Sabía que ya lo había perdonado.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a recostarse en la cama, dispuesto a recuperar energías con una larga y buena noche de sueño.

Sólo una cosa rondaba en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

Roy se apoyó en la puerta del lado de afuera y suspiró audiblemente.

- Esto será una tregua… - susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**

**...:Ede:... **


	8. Entendimiento

**Okaerinasai! n-n**

**WOW! Me emocioné al ver tantos reviews en el cap. anterior! n-n**

**MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA! T-T**

**Acá les dejo el 8 sin más preámbulos para que por fin puedan continuar con la historia! **

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!**_

_**Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8:** "Entendimiento"

Edward abrió los ojos y un torrente de cálida y anaranjada luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Lentamente se restregó la cara con las manos.

-¿Nii-san¿Estás despierto?- preguntó Al desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ed se incorporó en la cama y dirigió su vista a la brillante armadura de la cual provenía esa voz.

Bostezó y se desperezó plácidamente. Esa noche sí que había sido reparadora.

- Sí… - respondió adormecidamente.

- El coronel se marchó hace rato ya… Pero te dejó unos informes sobre la mesa de la sala… Dijo que podrían servirte para la investigación- concluyó.

Ed frunció el ceño. Las últimas dos noches de su vida pasaron en un flash por su mente. Tanta información junta resultaba abrumadora para él, aun luego de una buena noche de descanso.

- Supongo que los habrás leído ya… - aventuró Ed.

- Así es… He sacado algunas conclusiones… Pero primero te prepararé café…

-¡Genial, iré a darme un baño!- respondió Ed entusiasta.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, con la intención de darse una buena ducha que despejara un poco su aun soñolienta y poco turbada mente.

Pero no logró otorgarle a ese baño el efecto que buscaba. No podía evitar rememorar escenas recientes con el coronel.

Se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué no podía evitar recordar algo tan espantoso como una violación? A decir verdad, no era tan extraño eso… Más bien era extraña la forma en que lo recordaba. Esa mezcla extraña entre melancolía y dolor. Su mente volvía una y otra vez al rostro de Mustang mientras tenían sexo… Eso, antes de que todo se convirtiera en una violación. _Ese rostro en relajación y busca de placer total, totalmente desinhibido y extasiado. Era un rostro en verdad provocativo_. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando¿No era suficiente recordar lo que venía después¿Era necesario evocar esas imágenes eróticas, que le producían un leve estremecimiento en la boca del estómago, con esa tinte de insatisfecha nostalgia?

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua casi hirviendo, con la esperanza de que su cerebro reaccionara y su cuerpo perdiera la rigidez causada por el frío invernal. Aunque su cuerpo no parecía particularmente frío en ese momento.

Lentamente comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con el jabón, mientras el agua quitaba los resabios de espuma.

_Roy. Sus labios entreabiertos exhalando aire entrecortadamente_. Su mano bajó suavemente por su abdomen.

_Aquellos labios, aquel rostro. Sus mejillas encendidas y las pequeñas gotas de sudor acariciándolas. Mustang otra vez._

El jabón resbaló de su mano, justo cuando llegaba a su entrepierna. Ed dio un respingo al darse cuenta. Comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, un poco por el calor que circundaba en el baño, y otro poco por el calor que emanaba de sí mismo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

No podía estar haciendo eso, no debía. Pero las imágenes asaltaban su mente una y otra vez. _Las manos de Roy acariciando su miembro como lo estaba haciendo él en ese momento, sobando su piel, mordiéndola. Era insoportable._

Aceleró el ritmo de su mano, al mismo tiempo que su mente le decía que se detuviera. Pero era tarde. Pronto comenzó a imaginar lo que sería disfrutar eso con Roy, y no ser violado. _Sus besos, una y otra vez, sus dulces labios, volviéndolo loco. Sus manos vagando por su pecho, por su abdomen, y su lengua jugueteando con su ombligo, y luego bajando más y más._

Un gemido sonoro escapó de sus labios. Apoyó un brazo sobre la pared y se inclinó contra ella, gimiendo suavemente. Su mano se movía cada vez más rápido. Arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba, mientras su mente recreaba esa situación con Roy una y otra vez.

Con un gemido de pasión y éxtasis, acabó sobre su propia mano.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso no podía haber pasado, no tenía sentido. Acababa de masturbarse con la imagen mental del hombre que lo había violado hacía tan sólo dos noches.

"¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo?", pensó apretando la mandíbula. Dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

No sabía que era lo que ocurría con él, pero podía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Nadie en sus cabales haría lo que él acababa de hacer.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí?", se repitió varias veces mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Bajó las escaleras con presteza y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del tan prometido café de Al.

Alphonse… ¿Cómo diablos le diría a Alphonse? No es que estuviera en sus planes decirle. En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero su pequeño hermanito lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Y Ed sabía que si Al no lo había adivinado aun, sospechaba algo. Probablemente sospechara lo correcto. Pero de ahí a que él se lo dijera… Digamos que había un largo trecho.

No. Debía componerse pronto, no quería que él supiese acerca de lo que había ocurrido, Al jamás debía enterarse.

Entró a la cocina, donde Al lo esperaba con una taza de negro y humeante café.

- Gracias Al- dijo Ed sentándose al desayunador con la taza en la mano.

-----------------------------------

Luego de desayunar, ambos fueron al living y pasaron la tarde resolviendo varias cosas, discutiendo opiniones y teorías y revisando archivos y papeles, hasta que los ojos de Ed no pudieron soportarlo más.

-¡Dios! Alphonse, ya no puedo más… Necesito tomar un poco de aire… Además, me arden los ojos de estar aquí encerrado con el calor del hogar toda la tarde.

Eran cerca de las siete, la hora a la que el coronel solía volver.

Al miró al reloj de pie y luego a su hermano. Así que eso era… Simplemente quería irse antes de que él llegara. No entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermano y el coronel, pero tampoco le correspondía averiguarlo. Confiaba en que su hermano se las arreglaría bien sólo. Si era algo de lo que él debía enterarse, entonces se enteraría a su tiempo. Tenía que darle a Ed su espacio, después de todo eran hermanos, y confiaba en él.

- De acuerdo nii-san¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó.

- Naah, está bien Al, sólo iré a dar unas vueltas… El aire frío me hará bien- se dirigió a la puerta y tomó su abrigo- ¡No tardaré mucho!

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, dejando a un pensativo Al frente a una pila de papeles.

- Bien, supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora… - se dijo en voz alta antes de tomar por enésima vez uno de los informes que Roy había dejado esa mañana.

-----------------------------------

Ed salió de la casa rápidamente, bajando los escalones de dos en dos mientras se ponía su abrigo. Lo cerró con fuerza al sentir el aire frío recorrerlo, viendo como su respiración se transformaba en pequeñas volutas de vapor condensado.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza gacha, para evitar que el frío le golpease el rostro.

Ni siquiera una tarde de debates militares con su hermano, había logrado opacar las visiones de Roy que había tenido mientras se bañaba. Aun las recordaba con nitidez, y lo que era peor, aun surtían el mismo efecto que esa mañana.

De pronto, y como ya había ocurrido una vez, se topó contra algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Pero esta vez no llegó a caer, ya que unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la cintura.

Ed se aferró a su "salvador", apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Roy observó la coronilla del mayor de los Elircs, pero no atinó a decir nada. Sabía que Ed no le había reconocido, y no estaba seguro de cual sería su reacción al hacerlo.

Lentamente Edward se separó de Roy y levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro de quien le había atajado.

Roy lo miró seriamente a los ojos sin decir nada, aun esperando una reacción.

Ed frunció el ceño, pero no pudo deshacerse del intenso rubor que cubrió sus mejillas al ver quién era aquel hombre. Eso sólo desconcertó a Roy. "¿Ruborizado? Debe ser por el frío" se dijo a sí mismo.

- Baka- dijo Ed suavemente- deberías fijarte por dónde caminas…

Roy enarcó una ceja, dispuesto a decirle que quien estaba mirando hacia abajo era él, pero se abstuvo.

- Lo siento- dijo simplemente para reanudar su camino.

Ed se giró siguiéndolo con la vista y frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

-¿Acaso son las únicas palabras que vas a dirigirme de ahora en más?- no pudo reprimirse de decir.

Roy se detuvo unos instantes, y respondió sin voltear.

- No voy a rogar que me perdones, pero en verdad me agradaría que lo hicieses…

"¡Como si eso fuera una respuesta!" pensó enfurecido Ed. "¡Sigue echándome el fardo, como si me importara!". Se giró y echó a andar hacia el otro lado.

Roy esbozó una tenue sonrisa al oír los pasos apresurados de Ed. Al menos su dolor se estaba transformando en furia… Eso sólo podía ser algo bueno, significaba que estaba sanando.

Sin esperar un minuto más, enfiló hacia su casa, con la intención de ponerse a resguardo de aquel intenso frío. No dudaba que el mocoso volvería pronto… Después de todo, por muy enojado que estuviera con él, prefería verlo de nuevo antes que morir helado… ¿O no?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero les haya gustado! La verdad es que amé escribir este capítulo... Especialmente la parte en que Ed... DIOS! Lo amé aunque lo haya escrito yo! XD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme review, y de vuelta les pido disculpas por haberme tardadado tanto en actualizar!**

**...:Ede:...**


	9. Equivalencias

**La verdad es que me re dejé estar con este cap... Pero no porque no lo pudiera escribir (pues de hecho lo tengo escrito desde antes de subir el 8!), sino porque no quería subirlo hasta terminar el 10 (cosa que aun no pasó), pero como va a medias y no tengo tiempo... Les dejo este para que disfruten (y aguanten) hasta que termine el 10 y lo pueda subir! (recuerden que tiene sólo 11 caps, así que ya termina!)**

**No los distraigo más, lean lean lean!**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!_**

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_ **

**Capítulo 9:** "Equivalencias"

* * *

Roy se recostó boca arriba, con una mano cruzada sobre el abdomen y la otra debajo de la cabeza. Las últimas dos noches había dormido sin tener su pesadilla habitual. Por un lado, eso lo alegraba sobremanera, ya que significaba más paz y más horas de sueño, pero por otro… Ya no más Ed en su casa. Si sus pesadillas cesaban, Ed no necesitaría dormir bajo su mismo techo, y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. 

No entendía cuál era su morbosa fascinación con el niño… Después de todo era un niño. El hecho de que él no lo considerase así, no tenía nada que ver… O al menos eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que recordaba aquella noche.

¿Qué diablos se había poseído de él?¿Cómo pudo? No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo. Admitir que había actuado con conciencia no era una opción siquiera, aunque fuese la verdad.

Recordaba todo con tanta claridad… Y anhelo. Ese cabello escurriéndose entre sus manos como hebras de oro líquido, sus labios tiernos y vírgenes respondiendo con igual pasión a su beso… Y su cuerpo, tan delgado y pequeño a comparación del suyo, pero tan confortable, tan absolutamente perfecto para él. "¡Diablos!¿Otra vez lo mismo?" se reprendió mentalmente al notar su reacción física.

Se giró bruscamente, como tratando de borrar esas imágenes. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño viniera. Decidió que se dejaría en manos del destino, y rogaba que fuera cual fuese el resultado, Ed no lo abandonase.

-----------------------------------

Aquel grito otra vez. Su piel se erizó al sentir ese alarido desesperado rasgar el silencio de la noche.

-¡Nii-san!¡Ese fue el coronel!- gritó Al acercándose a la cama de Ed.

Pero Ed ya estaba poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¡Quédate aquí Al!- ordenó seriamente mientras corría hacia la puerta.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir el menor.

-¡Sólo quédate y no te preocupes!¡No ocurre nada, yo me encargo!- repitió más calmo, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

Su silueta desapareció tras la negrura del corredor.

Al permaneció de pie sin saber qué hacer. Quería seguirlo, pero Ed parecía muy decidido al ordenarle que no se moviese de ahí. Tal vez todo eso tenía algo que ver con lo que ocurría últimamente entre esos dos, pero dadas las circunstancias, contradecir a Ed en ese momento, no parecía ser una buena opción. De modo que Al se sentó sobre la cama, si mover sus ojos de la abertura de la puerta, rogando que su hermano pudiera solo.

-----------------------------------

Ed corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de Roy. Su corazón galopaba desbocado, pero no tanto por la carrera, sino más bien por lo que podía estar ocurriéndole al coronel. Se había prometido a sí mismo no comportarse tan compasivo con él, pero se sentía moralmente obligado a responder esa especie de "llamado". Después de todo, no podía negarle su ayuda… A pesar de lo que había ocurrido últimamente, tanto su hermano como él, le debían mucho al coronel.

Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta de par en par y la cerró tras de sí. Se abalanzó sobre la cama donde yacía Roy, medio despierto, medio aun en su pesadilla, revolcándose y retorciéndose. Un sudor frío lo cubría, y su respiración era agitada y superficial. Pero sus gemidos y gritos de dolor eran lo que le causaba escalofríos. Su voz parecía espectral y cargada de horror y dolor, y se clavaba sobre el corazón de Ed como millones de pequeñas agujas.

Tomó a Roy por los hombros, pero éste luchaba contra él.

-¡Mustang!¡Demonios Mustang, despiértate!- le ordenaba enérgicamente a medida que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Roy seguía debatiéndose en sueños, pateando las sábanas y tratando de librarse de las garras que lo sujetaban por los hombros.

-¡Mustang!- continuaba gritando Ed, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No entendía por qué estaba llorando, pero en verdad estaba asustado. Roy parecía no querer reaccionar, y por muy enojado que Ed estuviese con él, no era esto lo que quería. Quería pegarle, gritarle y devolverle todo ese dolor que le había causado, pero necesitaba que estuviese lúcido. No podía dejarlo así, con ese nudo en la garganta para siempre.

De pronto Roy se detuvo. Cayó inerte sobre la cama, como quien se hubiese dejado vencer.

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de par en par, y el miedo se hizo aun más profundo en ellos.

- No… ¡No!¡Mustang!- gritó dejando caer las lágrimas libremente y cayendo sobre su pecho con pesar.

Sintió su corazón latir débilmente. Levantó su cabeza con presteza y la acerco al rostro de Roy al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus manos. Sus mejillas se sentían frías al tacto, y no podía verlo, pues sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

- Roy… - susurró quedamente apoyando su frente contra la de Roy- Te perdono…

Cerró los ojos haciendo que gruesas y saladas gotas cayeran de ellos para ir a parar al rostro del coronel.

-----------------------------------

Roy vagaba perdido en ese escenario tan endemoniadamente familiar. De pronto, aquella voz lo llamaba, era Hughes otra vez. Corrió hacia él, y hacia la enorme puerta, como solía hacer.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la misma justo en el momento en que ésta se abría para dar paso a Hughes. Pudo distinguir la mirada de satisfacción del mismo, y allí el terror se desató una vez más.

Rápidamente Hughes se transformó en aquel horrible homúnculo, cuyo rostro se deformaba en una mueca sádica de placer.

- Maes… Yo… Yo… Lo lamento… - comenzó a articular Roy.

Pero nada cambiaría aquello. Tal y como había ocurrido las veces anteriores, el homúnculo alzaba su mano derecha y se la atravesaba justo debajo del corazón.

Roy escupió sangre, mientras se aferraba a aquel brazo mortuorio.

Una voz híbrida, entre la de Hughes y Envy, respondía a su súplica.

- De nada sirve, maldito perro… Morirás como lo mereces.

El homúnculo retiró su mano rápidamente, dejando al cuerpo inerte de Roy, caer hacia atrás. Pronto Roy pudo verlo, mientras sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaban, transformarse en Hughes y reír con satisfacción.

- Lo siento, Maes… - repitió quedamente al sentir que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Pero de pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y una nueva luz blanca y cegadora los bañó a ambos.

Roy intentó abrir sus ojos, pero apenas pudo entreabrirlos para volver a mirar a su amigo.

Esta vez, Hughes le miraba con aquella tierna mirada que solía profesarle a aquellos que significaban mucho para él. Esa misma mirada que le había visto dedicarle a su esposa, y a su hija, y a él mismo en más de una ocasión. Sin saberlo, correspondió con una cálida sonrisa.

- Te perdono… - oyó a una voz decir, cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, sientiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sólo un pensamiento cruzó su mente en el momento en que se sentía morir: "Quisiera verte una vez más… Ed… Oír de tus labios esas dulces palabras… Lo siento…"

-----------------------------------

Roy sintió algo cálido y húmedo caer sobre sus mejillas y luego resbalar por ellas. Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia.

Lentamente parpadeó hasta que logró enfocar la vista. Lo que vio entonces lo sorprendió en verdad.

Ed.

Levantó su mano lentamente hasta apoyarla sobre la mejilla de Ed, y la acarició con suavidad.

Edward abrió sus ojos y se hizo hacia atrás, como si aquel contacto le provocara dolor. Roy lo vio alejarse y se sintió nostálgico. En verdad deseaba ser perdonado por Ed.

Edward parpadeó y le ayudó a incorporarse, apoyándolo contra el respaldo de la cama.

Roy lo observó en silencio. Su cercanía era reconfortante.

De pronto divisó los surcos húmedos que recorrían sus mejillas y entendió que aquello cálido que había sentido antes eran las lágrimas de Ed.

Edward pareció percatarse de ello, ya que se limpió el rostro y desvió su mirada.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir con la voz aun temblorosa- Creí… Creí que no despertarías…

Roy sintió su corazón estrujarse por aquellas palabras. Parecían tan cargadas de preocupación y afecto que por un momento se sintió casi feliz, como si aquello fuera real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Sonrió débilmente.

- Roy- éste enarcó la ceja al oír como le llamaba- creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes lo que ocurre… - dijo Ed mirándole otra vez.

El semblante de Roy se ensombreció por un momento.

- Tienes razón- dijo al transcurrir unos minutos.

Comenzó a narrar su sueño, tal y como había sido siempre, y luego le contó las modificaciones que había habido en éste último.

Ed lo escuchó en silencio, asintiendo cada vez que Roy enmudecía, simplemente instándolo a continuar. Cuando el coronel llegó a esa parte en que Hughes lo perdonaba, Ed se sonrojó notoriamente, pero Roy pareció no darse cuenta de aquello, o simplemente lo pasó por alto… "Mejor así" se dijo Ed.

- Yo… No puedo creerlo… Se sintió tan bien oír esas palabras de parte de Maes… Siempre he sentido remordimientos por todo lo que he hecho en mi vida… He matado a mucha gente, mucha gente inocente, en Ishbal… Y he hecho muchas cosas más de las que me arrepiento para poder llegar a la posición que hoy ocupo… Pero, jamás… - tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Jamás había hecho algo tan horrible como ser el causante de la muerte de mi mejor amigo… Fue mi culpa…

Ed lo abrazó.

- No lo fue… Sé que hiciste cosas terribles antes, pero también sé que te arrepientes de ellas, y eso es en verdad lo que cuenta, ya que no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí modificar el presente para que no vuelvan a ocurrir cosas como esa… Sé que ese es el motivo por el cual aspiras tan alto… - hizo una pausa- Eres un buen hombre Roy, y Hughes supo ver eso en ti siempre, y por eso siempre te siguió y ayudó. Y si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es de que no fue tu culpa… Nada de esto lo fue… Hughes era consiente de los riesgos que corría al trabajar para ti, pero al igual que tú, tomó una decisión… Y esa decisión es la misma que debes tomar… Aceptar lo que fue, pero trabajar en el presente para brindar a los que amas un mejor futuro… Sé que puedes hacerlo Roy…

A medida que las palabras brotaban de los labios de Ed, Mustang comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a tomar conciencia de la cercanía y el contacto del Fullmetal.

- Yo… Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano y por mí… Y por nosotros, y por Hughes y su familia, y por todos… No puedo dejar que bajes los brazos, no ahora… No cuando más te necesito-amos… - se corrigió rápidamente.

Roy se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Un leve rubor encendía las mejillas de Ed.

- Creí que no me perdonarías… ¿Lo has hecho Ed?

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Ed giró su rostro aun más avergonzado.

- Cuando… Cuando me contaste que Hughes dijo "Te perdono"… Yo… Yo también te lo dije…

Así que después de todo sí había ocurrido. No sólo era parte de su sueño. Al parecer ese niño obcecado y gruñón, temperamental y enano, había sido todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarse de pasado.

Tomó la barbilla de Ed y lo obligó a mirarle.

- Entonces dímelo otra vez.

El sonrojo fue más violento aun esta vez.

- Te perdono… Roy…

* * *

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes viene dajndo reviews hasta ahora: si sigo esta historia, es para ustedes, que me dan ánimos (auqnue no haya tiempo) para seguir escribiendo, sólo con el objetivo de complacerlos!**

**Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar review, que una opinión sincera, siempre se aprecia!**

**Matta ne!**

**...:::Ede:::...**


	10. Resoluciones

**Bueno, por fin el tan esperado cap. 10!! Quiero saber qué les parece, ya que salió de la forma más extraña... Tenía escrita la mitad hace mucho tiempo, pero no lograba concentrarme lo suficiente como para escribir el resto... Y lo que quedó no es lo que yo quería, pero me salió de un tirón y decidí dejarlo... Ya no falta nada para que esta historia termine (tengo el 11, último cap, empezado y sé como va a ser así que se hará más corta la espera) y siendo la primera que escribo, tengo muchos deseos de traerles el final a ver qué opinan... Y ahora, a lo básico... Disfruten!**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!**_

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** "Resoluciones"

La mañana que aconteció a aquella noche fue una de radiante sol. No sabía cómo había reunido la fuerza para huir de ese momento, la noche anterior, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, volvía aquel color carmín a sus mejillas. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, sonrojándose ante el Coronel como una colegiala.

Pero al parecer, la vida de los dos había vuelto a la normalidad a partir de esa noche.

Al regresar a su habitación, Al lo había acosado a preguntas, muchas de las cuales no quería responder. Pero de todas formas, reunió coraje y le contó, muy superficialmente, lo que había ocurrido desde que se mudaran allí. Claro que omitió la parte de la violación y el descubrimiento de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Roy, aunque dudaba que su hermano no lo hubiese notado.

Ambos se habían quedado en la casa, mientras que Mustang había salido temprano para el Cuartel.

-¿Al?- llamó suavemente Ed, levantando la vista de su libro.

- Sí, Nii-san¿qué ocurre?- respondió éste cerrando su propio libro.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos mudemos otra vez… Después de todo, la investigación está casi finalizada, y no creo que haya más motivo para quedarnos y seguir molestando al Coronel… Sin mencionar que podríamos librarnos de su presencia también- aquello lo agregó con un tono mordaz, tratando de atenuar su leve sonrojo.

De haber tenido su cuerpo, Al habría sonreído.

- Claro, Nii-san… Si así lo quieres, puedo ocuparme de eso hoy mismo, mientras tú terminas el informe de la investigación… Cuanto más rápido, mejor¿cierto?

Ed refunfuñó para sus adentros. No es que le preocupara Mustang, pero hubiese preferido quedarse al menos un día más y así asegurarse de que la pesadilla no volviera… Pero ya era tarde, no podía retractarse ahora, o Al se daría cuenta.

Alphonse quería reír y felicitarse por sus palabras. Por mucho que Ed trataba de disimular, su disgusto era evidente. Quizás su táctica funcionara y todo saliera a la luz de una buena vez.

- Perfecto, ocúpate de ello- respondió al fin, intentando sonar indiferente mientras volvía a dirigir su vista al libro en su regazo.

- Bien, entonces iré a preparar nuestras cosas y luego volveré al Hotel.

-----------------------------------

Mustang llegó mucho más temprano de lo previsto por Ed. Alphonse estaba fuera, ocupándose de los preparativos para la mudanza, lo cual dejaba en sus manos el comunicárselo al Coronel. Eso no lo alegraba mucho, quería evitar volver a hablar con él, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción. De todas formas, de seguro el Coronel se alegraría al saber que volvería a tener su hogar de soltero.

-¿Y Alphonse?- preguntó casualmente Roy, entrando a la sala y quitándose la bufanda rojiza que resguardaba su cuello.

Ed terminó de escribir la última palabra en su informe y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

- Salió. Fue a llevar nuestras cosas de vuelta a la habitación del hotel- no había mejor forma que decirlo directamente.

Roy se sorprendió, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-¿Así que vuelven allí? No me extraña, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te llevaría irte… Sólo que no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Diablos, esa había sido una respuesta sincera. Ed no sabía que decir.

- Bueno, hoy mismo terminé el informe y… Podríamos decir que no hay nada más que hacer aquí para mí…- eso no había sonado bien, era casi… ¿Nostálgico¿Arrepentido?

- Supuse que eso sería… Aunque aun no te he agradecido por lo que hiciste anoche… Si tú no me hubieses despertado… Temo lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Ed se contuvo de agregar: "Yo también".

- No hay nada que agradecer, Mustang. Aquí tienes el informe, y te libras de nosotros de una vez… Dos pájaros de un tiro¿eh?

Así que volvían al trato distante… Aunque estaba acostumbrado al "Mustang", tenía que admitir que nada le había causado tanto placer como escuchar al pequeño llamarle "Roy".

Pues entonces le seguiría el juego… Por un rato.

- Así es, Fullmetal… Será agradable por fin volver a tener mi casa para mí solo… - sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?- preguntó intentando sonar cordial.

Tal y como había imaginado Ed. No le importaba, en lo más mínimo… Bien, que así fuera, a él tampoco le importaba, y si volvía a tener su pesadilla… ¡Que se pudriera! Él no estaría allí para ayudarle.

- No, gracias, puedo ocuparme yo solo… Pero puedes echarle un vistazo al informe, si no te importa. Mañana en la tarde partimos a Rizembul, así que me gustaría quitarme esto de encima lo más pronto posible…

Así que pensaba huir, eso era. Ahora todo cerraba. Pues no se lo haría tan fácil, no señor… Aun le quedaba algo por hacer, algo que le debía a Ed… Y que quería para sí mismo.

- Bien, no hay problema.

- De acuerdo, iré a reunir el resto de mis cosas.

Ed subió las escaleras de par en par, dejando a Roy con una sonrisa suspicaz en sus labios.

-----------------------------------

- Maldito… ¿Quién demonios se cree?- refunfuñaba Ed, medio para sus adentros, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba violentamente en la maleta, quedando vestido con una musculosa negra.

Pero lo cierto era que esperaba que Roy lo detuviera. No, eso no era cierto… Deseaba que lo hiciera, y eso no era lo mismo. Tenía que admitir que le dolía esa actitud, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de sus palabras de la noche anterior… ¿Es que acaso no tenía sentimientos? No, definitivamente Mustang era un perro militar, tan triste y despojado de emociones como el resto de ellos…

Diablos, ahora sí que él mismo estaba siendo sentimental. Pero no podía reprimirse, quería darse la vuelta y correr escaleras abajo para partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Era lo que merecía.

Mientras sus pensamientos recreaban la violenta escena, la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió silenciosamente, dejando sólo a la vista una silueta. ­Pero Ed estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar aquella intrusión.

Roy observaba al niño mientras éste guardaba presurosa y atolondradamente sus cosas en la maleta. Una sutil sonrisa curvó sus labios al notar el evidente enfado de Ed. Entró disimuladamente a la habitación y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta.

Ed dio un respingo. Giró la cabeza y lo miró acusadoramente.

- Sé que estás ansioso de que me vaya, pero a menos podrías darme unos momentos para que termine de armar mis maletas¿no?- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya, ya, sólo preguntaba- respondió Roy sonriendo -. Venga, te ayudaré.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar detrás del niño. Esa proximidad no hacía más que turbar a Ed.

- No necesito tu ayuda, así que puedes ahorrarme tu compañía por un rato.

Roy quería reírse, pero sabía que no sería la mejor respuesta. Podía sentir la incomodidad de Ed, y la idea de que fuese por su cercanía, lo deleitaba profundamente.

Ed cerró la maleta bruscamente, y lo enfrentó. Sus miradas se cruzaron en una especie de duelo. Pero Roy no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Esta era su última oportunidad de redención, y pensaba aprovecharla.

- Escucha, no quiero que nos separemos así… Ahora que las cosas están claras, me gustaría que al menos la despedida sea en buenos términos. Y… Me gustaría pedirte un último favor…

Ed enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó receloso.

- Perdóname por esto, pero lo necesito… - comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba más a él. Su cabeza bajó y sus labios cubrieron a los de Ed.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par. Roy lo besó suavemente y luego comenzó a alejarse, pero Ed no reaccionó. Eso era suficiente para Roy; un sí, aunque fuese silencioso. Se alejó de él con parsimoniosa calma.

Permanecieron uno frente al otro sin decir una palabra.

Roy deslizó su mano a lo largo del brazo de Ed, rozando la piel sensible con las yemas de sus dedos, subiendo la mano hasta el hombro. Ed sintió la caricia como un fuego expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ellos.

Situó su mano en la nuca de Ed y le sonrió al ver que aquellos ojos ambarinos se tornaban dorados. Ed seguía inmóvil. Intentó atraerlo hacia sí presionando en la nuca, pero Edward se resistió.

Levantó el otro brazo y ahuecó su mano en la mejilla derecha de Ed. Rozó la piel de su rostro con una suavidad arrolladora. Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y Edward abrió la boca y le besó el dedo.

Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos.

Ed levantó sus manos y las apoyó en el torso de Roy. Las dejó vagar por allí y avanzó un paso, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de él. Se sentía totalmente afiebrado. Sus rostros permanecían uno muy cerca del otro, casi atraídos magnéticamente. La respiración de Roy sobre sus mejillas se sentía caliente contra su piel. Y casi podía ahogarse mirando su propio reflejo en esos orbes negras. Era como imaginarse a sí mismo a través de la mirada de Roy. Era algo especial, y hermoso.

Necesitaba más, mucho más. Se acercó lentamente, pero cuando Roy quiso atrapar su boca en un beso, Ed desvió su rostro, rozándole las mejillas con las suyas. Deslizó sus labios desde la comisura de su boca hasta su oreja, dejando una estela de besos cálidos.

Ed separó sus labios del cuello de Roy y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de completa sumisión. Estaba dejando todos sus puntos débiles sin protección, pero no le importaba, ya no.

Roy lo fue empujando dulcemente hasta que ambos estaban acostados. Apoyó sus manos a los lados del rostro de Ed, mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar su pecho. Ed cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Besó la muñeca de Roy y dirigió su vista a él nuevamente.

Roy levantó la vista y volvió a enamorarse del enano, de su mirada cálida. Buscó sus labios con desesperación. Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y cargado de ternura.

Aquel momento que ambos habían deseado y esperado, por fin estaba ocurriendo. Ed ya no era capaz de resistirse a sus verdaderos y reales impulsos, más aun, los genuinos deseos de su corazón. Se había dado cuenta de que no quería resistirse, ya no pensaba en nada más que en Mustang; Roy. Sin pensarlo ni quererlo, el amor había llegado a su vida en forma de aquel morocho de ardientes ojos negros, y ya no podía más que abrazar ese hecho; y aun más, deseaba hacerlo.

Sus labios se separaron en busca del preciado aire, evidenciando la rapidez y superficialidad con que ambos respiraban. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, sólo el contacto.

Armándose de valor, Ed deslizó sus manos a lo ancho del pecho de Roy, por la abertura de la chaqueta militar, llevándola hasta sus hombros y deslizándola hacia atrás. Roy levantó sus manos para facilitarle la tarea de desvestirlo; tarea que Ed, en verdad, podía convertir en seductora. Una vez despojado de la chaqueta, se irguió para quitarse la camiseta, sintiendo los ojos felinos del niño detenerse y saborear cada movimiento de sus músculos.

Luego bajó sus manos hasta el abdomen de Ed, y en una caricia sumamente sutil, comenzó a levantar su musculosa. Aquel leve roce de sus dedos cálidos y ásperos contra su abdomen, enviaban miles de pequeños, pero efectivos, impulsos eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en ciertas zonas. Roy percibió esto y sonrió pícara y dulcemente.

Una vez fuera, bajó su cuerpo nuevamente para sentir la magnitud del cuerpo del enano debajo del suyo, tal y como había fantaseado desde aquella fatídica noche en que le hiciera suyo contra su voluntad. Ed gimió al sentir el caliente contacto de la piel contra piel, provocando a su vez un gemido en Roy.

Mustang cubrió su boca desesperadamente, tomándolo una y otra vez con sus labios, su lengua… La magnitud de sus deseos era tal que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Roy saboreaba su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras acariciaba su cuello, sus mejillas, con sus manos. Ed, por su parte, no podía dejar de perderse en los tensos y fuertes músculos de sus espalda, aquella que había visto tantas veces recortada contra la luz de una ventana… Se sentía absolutamente pleno, necesitaba todo de él, ya no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, sólo importaba el ahora, y su ahora era Roy, ese momento, sus cuerpos…

De pronto sintió como las manos del coronel bajaban una vez más por su abdomen, hasta llegar al centro mismo de calor en su cuerpo, aquella zona que clamaba clemencia. Sus hábiles dedos tardaron segundos en bajar el cierre y deshacerse de los molestos pantalones, y de la ropa interior, que eran lo único que los separaba de aquel prometedor contacto cuerpo a cuerpo completo, piel con piel en todo su esplendor. Ed tomó la cintura de los pantalones de Roy, y con manos temblorosas repitió las acciones del mayor. El contacto entero del cuerpo del coronel sobre el suyo fue aun más intenso de lo que los dos podían imaginar.

Pronto la mano de Roy comenzó a juguetear con su miembro ardoroso y sensible, causándole espasmos de placer que se convertían en gemidos al llegar a su boca. Los mismos gemidos de Ed eran como una caricia directa sobre Roy, ennardeciéndolo cada vez más. Pero Ed no iba a dejar que el coronel se ocupase de él sin conseguir satisfacción propia. Quería demostrarle su amor, quería tener eso que había imaginado… No quería sexo, quería hacer el amor, quería que Roy le hiciera el amor, que tomara su cuerpo gustoso, de igual forma que Ed le entregaba su corazón.

Roy no deseaba más que eso, tampoco. No sabía en qué momento había caído tan profundo bajo el influjo de aquellos dorados ojos hechiceros, pero sabía que su corazón tenía dueño. Sólo le importaba hacerlo feliz, quería ver al Fullmetal retorcerse de placer debajo de él, llamarlo por su nombre de pila en un grito ronco de éxtasis… Quería amarlo como merecía, que fuera suyo, en alma y cuerpo: su Ed.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, turbadas por la pasión y el rebosante amor que sus acciones no hacían más que evidenciar. La respiración de Ed se tornó cada vez más agitada, a medida que la mano de Roy aumentaba el ritmo y la presión. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, arrugándolas y tirando de ellas con frenesí, en un arrebato de pasión incontrolable. El cuerpo de Roy estaba perlado de sudor, intentando controlar su impulso primitivo de satisfacerse. Quería preparar a Ed, esta vez como era correcto; quería que le suplicara, que susurrara su nombre en busca de su calor.

Ed sentía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, de modo que acercó su mano al miembro de Roy, para guiarlo él mismo a su entrada. Pero Roy, al sentir aquellos dedos asiéndolo, torturándolo cándidamente, estuvo a punto de perder el control. Con un gemido ronco, retiró su mano del miembro de Ed para deslizarla hasta aquel centro que pugnaba por poseer.

Allí comenzó otra vez con su juego amoroso mientras volvía a besar a Ed con todo su amor contenido. Ed aceptó gratamente el beso hasta que se perdió en las profundidades de sus sentimientos por Roy, y todo dejó de tener sentido; todo menos su deseo ferviente de convertirse en uno con él.

Pronto estuvo listo para recibirlo, y con parsimoniosa calma, Roy comenzó a penetrar en él, sintiendo con cada centímetro ganado, que se fundía en la misma esencia que Ed.

El orgasmo fue unísono. Ni sus mentes, ni sus cuerpos podían más con aquella tortura. Roy se desplomó pesadamente sobre el enano, sintiendo contra su pecho el vertiginoso palpitar de sus corazones. La plenitud que sentían ambos en ese momento era infinita y parecía prometer la eternidad. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, saboreando los restos de la pasión recién consumada.

Pero la calma no duró mucho. Una vez recobrada su respiración normal, Roy se irguió apenas, sintiendo en sus movimientos, cada roce que su miembro recibía dentro de la calidez de Ed.

Edward gimió audiblemente a la vez que se sonrojaba, tanto por la pasión como por la timidez que de pronto lo embargaba, al sentirse en esa posición de absoluta dominación y conquista por parte de Roy.

- Roy… - susurró, apenas audiblemente, Ed.

El coronel lo miró a los ojos con una ternura que Ed jamás había experimentado. Le devolvió la mirada con igual emoción, a la vez que elevaba una de sus manos para quitarle de la frente sudorosa, un mechón de pelo renegrido. Aquel acto sólo produjo el encogimiento del corazón de Roy, al igual que la aceleración de su pulso. Ed lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó dulcemente, entregándole nuevamente todo aquello que Roy más anhelaba.

Pronto el beso pasó de dulce y se tornó carnal y posesivo; una vez más sus cuerpos parecieron arder en busca de aquel delicioso goce. Las manos de Roy vagaban por el cuerpo de Ed, acariciándolo, mientras sus labios alternaban entre aquella sensible zona debajo de la oreja, y la delicada piel de sus tetillas, ya hinchada y enrojecida por los anteriores besos. Ed cerró sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Roy, haciendo aun más profunda la penetración. Un gemido ronco se entremezcló con voz al pronunciar: - Ed…

Mustang comenzó a moverse dentro del rubio con una cadencia en exceso placentera para ambos, mientras Ed buscaba su boca para saborear aquellos labios que sabían volverle loco.

Cada embestida se volvía más profunda y rápida que la anterior, así como las manos de Roy que pronto volvieron a tomar el miembro de Ed para profesar esas caricias que lo llevarían a las puertas del Edén una vez más.

En medio de las caricias y besos, sus ojos estaban fijos los unos en los otros, como si por medio de ellos pudieran unir sus almas así como estaban uniendo sus cuerpos. No hacían falta palabras, sus miradas y sus cuerpos decían todo por ellas, revelaban los secretos más ocultos y profundos miedos dentro de cada uno. Y así se sentían cada vez más cerca: una embestida, un gemido; una mirada, un beso… Ya nada se interponía entre ellos, fundidos como estaban en uno solo.

Su respiración se aceleró con las últimas embestidas, y sus gemidos murieron en sus bocas al compartir un último beso. Y por fin, la culminación.

Esta vez Roy se recostó al lado de Ed, retirándose de su interior y provocándole una sensación de vacío, un miedo inesperado, cierto vestigio de inseguridad. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de aquel niño que le había regalado todo, y que no pedía nada a cambio, que le había enseñado a conocerse y aceptarse, y que le había entregado aquello que el más deseaba: su amor. Le giró el rostro para enfrentar su mirada y lo besó tiernamente en los labios sonrosados por los besos.

Ed se sintió morir al ver aquella expresión en los ojos de Roy. Era lo que siempre había estado buscando… De todas las personas que conocía, él era el único que lo había necesitado realmente, el único que le había enseñado a no temerse a sí mismo, y que le había dado aquello que el más buscaba con desesperación: el amor.

Pero aquellas palabras no podían salir de sus labios. Para ambos resultaba en extremo doloroso pronunciarlas, y a la vez, prometía miles de emociones quizá más fuertes y valederas que las que habían experimentado tan sólo unos instantes atrás.

Continuaron mirándose, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo, siendo su último pensamiento el mismo: "te amo".

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Y nuevamente pido perdón por el retraso... La verdad es que con el trabajo se me hacía imposible encontrar un momento para sentarme a escribir, y la inspiración no parecía querer presentarse tampoco...**

**Dejen comentarios (aunque sean poco constructivos), ya que me costó mucho terminar este cap. y para ser sincera, o es exactamente lo que esperaba que fuera, pero quiero saber qué les pareció...**

** Ah! Y espero que el largo les agrade... Me esmeré para que fuera larguito, ya que el próximo se viene bien bien corto... XP  
**

**Matta ne!**

**...:::Ede:::...**


	11. Desprendimientos

**Bueno, y ahora, el último cap, previo al Epílogo (sí, me gasté en hacer un epílogo para darle más forma al final)!! Espero que les guste sinceramente! ME costó horrores terminarlo, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado (y que se sepa que pasó por mi "inspector" personal y fue aprobado! XD)... En fin, dejen review!!**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!**_

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

****

* * *

**Capítulo 11:** "Desprendimientos"

Ed despertó inmensamente relajado y descansado. A su lado, Roy aun dormía profundamente, cosa entendible ya que las últimas noches no había podido hacerlo con tranquilidad. El sólo recordar lo que habían vivido produjo reacciones adversas en Ed: un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Se levantó lenta y sigilosamente, se vistió y salió de la habitación con su maleta, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada al perfecto ejemplar que Roy representaba desnudo y tendido sobre la cama en tal estado de relajación. Depositó un breve beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos, cuidando de no despertarlo, y se marchó.

- Ed… - suspiró quedamente Roy entre sueños.

Pero Edward ya había salido de la casa.

-----------------------------------

Los hermanos Elric caminaban por la atestada calle que desembocaba en la Estación de tren de Central. Al parecer, mucha gente estaba viajando hacia allí, a pesar de los rumores de inseguridad que se acrecentaban día a día.

Pero ellos tenían planeado hacer directamente lo opuesto: irse de la ciudad. Según Alphonse había dicho ni bien Ed volviera al hotel, apenas unas horas antes, Winry había llamado porque quería que la acompañasen a Rush Valley, donde pretendía expandir tanto sus conocimientos sobre mecánica, como sus materiales y herramientas para trabajar en ella. Sin encontrar forma posible de negarse, ya que eso podía significar una muerte súbita, ambos habían accedido a hacerlo.

Así que allí estaban ahora, parados en medio de la estación, rodeados por el vapor y el humo que desprendía la gran locomotora que los llevaría lejos de allí. A pesar de que Al estaba entusiasmado de que los tres volvieran a estar juntos, Ed no parecía mostrarse de la misma forma.

- Nii-san… Desde hace rato te noto muy callado… ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien¿De veras no ocurrió nada con el Coronel? Tal vez te dijo algo acerca de la piedra y no quieras decírmelo… - Al sabía que si algo estaba pasando, nada tenía que ver con la piedra, pero no había forma de confrontar directamente a Ed para que le dijese la verdad, si éste no quería hacerlo.

Ed dio un respingo al oír aquellas palabras, pero nada había que pudiera decir que no hubiese dicho ya.

- Al, ya te he dicho que nada ocurrió… Sólo quiso revisar el informe antes de que me marchase, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden…

Sabía que no estaba bien mentirle de ese modo a su hermano, pero Al era demasiado pequeño todavía… Él nunca entendería nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, aun si tratara de explicárselo. Y además, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

- Bien… ¿Vamos, entonces? Winry debe estar impaciente por que vayamos por ella…

Ed asintió levemente, pero permaneció en el mismo lugar, viendo a su hermano atrapado en aquella enorme armadura, avanzar hasta dejarlo atrás.

Aquella sí que era una situación difícil. Antes nunca le había importado abandonar la ciudad de Central, más bien, habría estado encantado de hacerlo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la vida lejos de los grandes lugares céntricos… Pero algo había ocurrido, algo dentro de él había cambiado de forma permanente, y odiaba admitirlo, pero ese "algo" tenía nombre…

Una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho con cada paso que daba, alejándose de allí, de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en ese último tiempo, caminando hacia un nuevo lugar… De alguna forma sentía que estaba sellando su destino, despidiéndose sin decir adiós. Y había tanto aun que le quedaba por decir, tanto aun más que "adiós".

Suspirando audiblemente caminó detrás de Al hasta la entrada al compartimento que les correspondía, cuando una voz, ya tan familiar y nostálgica, le detuvo en seco.

-¿Se van tan pronto¿Sin decir adiós?- el sarcasmo le confirmó aun más quien era dueño de aquella voz.

Al se volteó, ya subido al vagón y levantó la mano en un gesto de saludo.

- Coronel Mustang- dijo casualmente.

- Alphonse- respondió éste.

Edward permanecía de espaldas a él, sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

- Quizás tenga algo que discutir con mi hermano, y estoy seguro de que mi presencia está de más… Nos veremos pronto Coronel- dijo para perderse luego en las sombras del interior del vagón.

- Hasta luego, Alphonse.

Silencio.

Ed volteó lentamente, sin evidenciar emoción alguna en el rostro.

-¿Así que te vas a ver a Winry, eh?- comentó en un intento de sonar casual.

Ed lo miró profundamente, casi como si quisiera grabar esos hermosos ojos mirándole, como si no fuera a verlos otra vez.

- Sí… Vamos a Rush Valley… Ya sabe como es ella, loca por la mecánica y eso…

Su tono de voz parecía querer decir mucho más que esas triviales palabras, tanto más.

Roy también tenía mucho que decirle. Había despertado sin encontrar al enano a su lado, y había corrido en dirección al hotel, para enterarse de que no estaban allí… Así que eso sólo dejaba la estación.

Se iba. Sin decir adiós, sin verle ora vez, sin darle oportunidad de decirle lo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta en ese momento.

- Sí, eso he visto… Bueno, espero que si averiguas algo que esté relacionado con la piedra, me traigas un informe completo. Y que estés atento a una posible llamada de mi parte… - hizo una pausa- Después de todo, nunca se sabe cuando puede surgir una nueva misión para ti, Alquimista de Acero…

Más charla trivial. Bueno, tenía que admitir que le resultaba igual de difícil continuar con ese absurdo que sincerarse con el Coronel.

- Sí, claro, sólo que no esperes que venga corriendo cuando me llames como si fuera tu perro… Quizá sea un perro militar, pero no creas que haz logrado adiestrarme…

Dios, cómo adoraba a esa sanguijuela de cabellos dorados, que parecía contener más ego y más amor en ese pequeño cuerpo, del que él podría llegar a reunir en toda su vida. Después de todo, al parecer, sí era cierto que cada cual tiene su horma… Y vaya horma que había encontrado, no la cambiaría por nada.

Roy rió audiblemente, mientras posaba su mirada en la sonrisa sarcástica de Ed, sonrisa que sabía iba a extrañar.

El sonido de alarma que avisaba que el tren estaba por marchar, destruyó la extraña burbuja que parecía haberlos envuelto, devolviéndolos a la realidad, y a la partida inminente.

Ed se volteó y levantando una mano en señal de despedida, subió al vagón. Al llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano, y sin poder reprimirse, se asomó a la ventana.

Roy estaba allí, mirándolo. El tren comenzó a moverse, pero aun así, Ed logró escuchar las palabras del Coronel, por sobre el bullicio ensordecedor.

- Esto no termina así… No creas que haz dicho la última palabra¡aun tienes algo que escuchar de mi parte! Y créeme que con respecto a tu adiestramiento¡nadie disfrutará de eso tanto como yo!

Ed sonrió, y gritó su respuesta, que fue engullida por el sonido de la bocina y el andar del tren. Pero Roy podía imaginar lo que había gritado.

Se quedó allí, de pie, al final de la estación viendo como se marchaba ese niño.

Una vez el tren hubo desaparecido en el horizonte, Roy se volteó y se encaminó, a paso lento, de vuelta a la rutinaria vida de oficina, mientras Ed se reclinaba sobre su asiento, mirando hacia algún punto perdido en el cielo azul. Sendos pensamientos y sonrisas coronaban sus rostros, mientras cada uno recordaba la imagen del otro, sin sospechar si quiera, que no podrían decirse esas palabras… Hasta que quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Espero que no quieran matarme por este final (y por el largo del cap) porque se viene el Epílogo después (y es un poco más largo)...**

**Matta ne!**

**...:::Ede:::...**


	12. Epílogo

**Y aquí, el eterno final... Espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como yo disfruté de escribirla... Dejen review que va a ser mi único fic (al menos momentáneamente, ya que mi mente no concibe hacer más de uno por serie) de FMA...**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, solo los tomo prestados!**_

**_Aviso: fic con contenido yaoi (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

****

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, más aun desde aquella tarde compartida donde nuestras almas se hicieron una. Te vi muchas veces después de eso, pero nunca fui capaz de encontrar el momento para reunir coraje y decírtelo, y ahora me arrepiento. Que hermoso hubiera sido si nunca hubieras partido a Rizembul a buscar a esa tonta… No es justo echarle la culpa a ella, lo sé, pero si no te hubiera llamado ese día, si no hubieras partido sin que pudiera decirte lo que guardaba en mi corazón…

Ese sentimiento que nació y creció contigo, después de conocerte, y que aun conservo… Sólo se ha hecho fuerte con el pasar del tiempo y tus ausencias, aunque yo albergaba esperanzas de que se muriera poco a poco de igual forma en que lo hice yo.

Si pudieras verme ahora, de seguro te reirías de mí, de lo patético que soy, del desperdicio en el que me he convertido… Pero mi amor por ti ha sido lo que me ha mantenido vivo, aunque sé muy bien que no hay forma alguna en que pueda verte, salvo en sueños, cosa que ocurre muy a menudo. Ya no tengo ilusión ni esperanza de volver a verte, pero aun así, mi corazón parece no querer renunciar a ti. En que tonto me he convertido.

Tantas veces tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, tantas veces volví a verte, y de lo único que hablábamos era de alquimia, de misiones y homúnculos… No había espacio para sentimientos, pero ahora sólo queda espacio para ellos. Si pudiera volver las cosas atrás, nunca habría dejado que te marcharas, ni aquel día en la estación, rumbo a Rizembul, ni el fatídico día en que simplemente te desvaneciste de este mundo, logrando el cometido que tanto anhelabas, pero sin estar presente para disfrutarlo.

¿De haber sabido que le devolverías el cuerpo a Al a costa de no volver a verme nunca más, lo habrías hecho? Seguro que sí, pues nada te motivaba más en este mundo que devolverle su preciado cuerpo a tu hermanito. Y sin embargo allí estaba yo, confundiendo tus miradas cada vez que nos veíamos, creyendo ver en ellas sentimientos que yo sólo sentía… Quizás no fuera tan así, pero me ayuda verlo de ese modo, pues de haber sabido que me correspondías, no estaría vivo en este momento.

No creas que no he intentado acabar con mi patética existencia, pues eso pasó de sólo idea varias veces… Pero ni siquiera la suerte parece estar de mi lado… Parezco estar condenado a este eterno tormento, que sólo se agudiza cada vez que recuerdo vívidamente los miles de matices que encerraban tus dorados ojos, o la forma en que curvabas tu sonrisa cada vez que creías haberme ganado en un juego de palabras, o la exquisita manera en que te fundiste entre mis brazos aquella última vez…

Tantas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, te alegraría saberlas, estoy seguro… Me pregunto si querrías verme, de dársete la oportunidad… Pero de nada sirve preguntármelo.

-----------------------------------

Aun no me rindo. Sé que si logré venir a este mundo tres veces, y volver al mío dos más, es posible que eso se repita.

Que alegría me daría verte una vez más, decirte todo aquello que murió en mis labios las tantas veces que te vi. Aun hoy te recuerdo parado en la estación, despidiéndome con la mirada, y esa promesa… Volver a oír tu voz; dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Pero nunca más recordaste esa promesa.

Tantas veces me he preguntado qué sería, aunque mi corazón fantaseó con ello muchas veces, dudo que fuera lo mismo que yo quiero decirte. No creo que aun pienses en mí, aunque tú eres una constante en mi pensamiento, en mis sueños, en mis fantasías. No hace falta que esté durmiendo para evocar tus hechiceros ojos negros, o el cálido tacto de tu mano, o la hermosa visión que me regalaste el día en que abandoné tu casa, tendido desnudo en la cama donde compartimos el amor una vez…

Por su puesto que me hace feliz el tener a Al conmigo aquí, y con mi padre, pero no puedo negar que extraño nuestro mundo más que nunca. Muchas veces me pregunté también si mi venida a este mundo te habría afectado tanto como a mí, si te había costado volver a verme como me costó a mí, para solo volver a perderte. Pero estoy seguro de que ya ni piensas en mí, aunque debo admitir que tú eres mi más vívido recuerdo.

Temo pensar que quizás te haz olvidado de mí, pero es lo más probable… Siempre fuiste un galán, un mujeriego, y de seguro ahora no es tan diferente. Me pregunto si estarás con Hawkeye… Pues sé lo mucho que ella te amaba… Y aunque eso me dolería muchísimo, creo que sería capaz de entenderlo… Después de todo no puedo atribuírte mis sentimientos, aunque te culpo a menudo por ellos.

Si no me hubieras forzado como lo hiciste, justo después de darme un leve vestigio de idea de lo que sería ser amado por ti, quizás no habría caído bajo tu influjo… Pero lo hiciste, y de algún modo se volvió irreversible… No por lo que hiciste después… Podría haber superado el que me forzaras, de seguro con el tiempo lo habría hecho… Pero no podría superar el amor y la dulzura que mostraste antes, la forma en que me tomaste la tarde que partí a Rizembul… Sólo puedo decir que me sentí uno contigo… Que aun lo siento…

Si supieras que sueño contigo, que sueño que me amas y que estamos juntos… Que voy a ti libremente y me haces tuyo como esa vez lo hiciste… ¿Qué pensarías? De seguro me asesinarías, pero para mí, son un sustento, una forma de alimentar mi alma para no caer en la nostalgia. Día a día uso este amor por ti para buscar la forma de volver a verte, de volver a tocarte… Ah, de haber dicho alguna vez lo que siento por ti, en vez de dejar que el pánico y el miedo me dominaran… Pero es tarde para arrepentirme, sólo puedo poner fuerzas en intentar volver.

Aunque llevo mucho tiempo en ello, sé que el camino es largo, pero he superado obstáculos de igual calibre, y necesito de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para esto, y soñar contigo no hace más que recordarme lo mucho que te amo… Y que aun debo decírtelo.

No voy a rendirme.

-----------------------------------

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido leve pero agudo, que hizo trizas el mortal silencio que reinaba dentro de la pequeña y destartalada cabaña.

Hacía años que Roy vivía en ella, sin importarle nada lo que ocurriera fuera de su pequeña burbuja, su pequeño y reducido mundo de tristeza y melancolía. Desde aquella última vez en que Ed había estado en su mundo, Roy había abandonado todo. Tenía que admitir que le había costado mucho reponerse a la desaparición de Ed, luego de que Al recuperara su cuerpo, pero una vez lo había visto de vuelta, las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Roy levantó la vista, nublada por el sueño y el alcohol. La figura que parecía estar en el umbral era la de Ed, un Ed ya crecido, tal y como se vería en ese entonces si estuviera allí. Pero Roy no era tonto, y sabía que sus visiones de Ed solían engañarlo. Probablemente el viento invernal habría abierto la puerta y una de sus alucinaciones provocadas por el alcohol, había tomado su lugar allí.

No podía confiar en lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. No podía ser real, el se había ido, había luchado tanto por aceptar eso. Verlo frente a sí significaba negar todo lo que había jurado creer en el último tiempo, significaba el camino a la locura.

Pero su corazón parecía querer responder a ese camino. Aunque sus sentidos lo negaban, su corazón le decía que era cierto, que él estaba allí, mirándolo, otra vez.

Dios, ese enano ya no era un niño, se había convertido en un adulto. Ahora podía decir que su apariencia física correspondía a la mirada en sus ojos. Él siempre había tenido esa mirada tan característica de un adulto, tan madura. Y ahora su cuerpo lo acompañaba. Su pelo había crecido, y permanecía sujeto en la nuca con una coleta. Estaba más alto, pero eso nunca lo admitiría frente a él. Y también más fornido. Definitivamente ya no era un niño. Aunque Roy nunca lo había visto como a uno.

Se veía aun más adulto que la última vez que le había visto. Aun recordaba con pesar su último encuentro, y como Ed había vuelto a irse, esta vez llevándose a su hermanito con él. Pero no podía esperar más de él.

Intentó aclarar la vista lo suficiente como para distinguir los rasgos del Ed más adulto, que parecía mirarle como si ese encuentro fuera lo que más había deseado en el mundo. Ja, que más querría él que eso.

Pero no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto. De seguro Ed se había olvidado por completo de él, y estaba muy feliz con su verdadera familia, allí, en algún otro lugar al que Roy no podía acceder. ¿Por qué motivo querría volver? No, no había razón alguna… Sólo deseos.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su Fullmetal riéndose de su estado, llamándole perro, y bien merecido que lo tendría. Después de todo lo que habían luchado, de todo lo que los Elric habían hecho, de todas las muertes… ¿Qué había hecho él? Había renunciado, se había rendido. Por fin había defraudado a todos verdaderamente. De seguro Hughes debía estar retorciéndose en su tumba de sólo pensar en lo egoísta y absurdo de su actitud. Pero él ya no podía más. No encontraba motivo para formar parte del mundo si su ancla, su amado, su Ed, no formaba parte de él.

Era ridículo, había superado sus atroces actos en el pasado, la muerte de su mejor amigo, el asesinato de los doctores Rockbell, pero no… No podía superar la desaparición de Ed. Era justo, aun sentía que debía pagar por sus pecados, pero creía que la muerte era más misericordiosa que pasar el resto de sus días anhelando por Ed.

El frío que se colaba por la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, con la intención de cerrar la puerta y volver a su botella de coñac, pero la imagen vívida de Ed, parado frente a sí, lo detuvo una vez más.

Detenido a apenas unos centímetros de él, se sintió ahogarse en aquellos ojos dorados que tantas veces había sabido evocar como ahora. Levantó una mano con la intención de tocar su mejilla, pero sabía que nada tangible habría allí, sólo un terrible y familiar dolor asegurándole que aquello no sería posible. Ya no más Ed.

-----------------------------------

Ed miró a Roy, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era así como lo recordaba, ni como lo había imaginado. Estaba medio desvanecido en una silla, dentro de esa oscura y fría cabaña, con ropas viejas y desarregladas, y aquel negro parche cubriéndole un ojo.

Y sin embargo, era todo lo que siempre había querido. Pudo notar como su mirada se enternecía al divisarlo, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Pero no pareció dar más señal de haberle visto.

Memorias de su último encuentro regresaron a él, absorviéndolo en la vorágine del dolor y la nostalgia. Esa última vez que se hubieran visto, recordaba una leve expresión de cariño en el rostro de Roy. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, su vuelta, la lucha, Al, y por fin, la vuelta al otro mundo.

Sus días allí con su hermano y su padre, habrían sido felices si la sombra de Roy no hubiera estado siempre en su mente. Por fin se había atrevido a decirle la verdad a Al, sólo que éste, en vez de asombrarse, había reído abrazándole y diciéndole que ya lo sabía pero que le alegraba que por fin se lo dijera. Al parecer, ni los años que habían pasado separados habían sido suficiente para borrar las dudas de Al, de igual forma que no habían borrado los sentimientos de Ed.

Pero había tendido tanta expectativa por volver, por ver al coronel, sólo para encontrarse con esa imagen de él… Este borrador de lo que algún día Roy Mustang había sido.

Hawkeye le había dicho donde podía encontrarlo, pero no en qué se había convertido. Ella mencionó que había cambiado mucho, y que se había alejado de sus sueños de juventud, pero no había dado razones. Ella no parecía triste, pero Ed supuso que había tenido tiempo de superarlo.

De pronto el coronel se puso de pie y se acercó, con paso tembloroso, hasta él. Ed contuvo la respiración al verlo tan de cerca, sentir su familiar aroma y la profundidad negra de su mirada. Parecía soñar, envuelto en una nebulosa que sólo lo hacía ver etéreo, y en su rostro, una sonrisa triste y melancólica se esbozaba apenas. Ed sintió que su pulso se aceleraba mientras veía la mano del coronel subir hasta su mejilla para luego acariciarla con suavidad.

Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en sus facciones y enturbió su mirada. Ed levantó su propia mano para retener la del coronel, que parecía haber perdido fuerza. No quería que ese contacto acabara, aunque aun tenían mucho por decirse, Ed quería disfrutar de ese momento más que nunca. La forma en que Roy le había tocado había encendido en él, todo el fuego de su amor, contenido por tantos años y alimentado cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

-----------------------------------

Al sentir la carne tibia bajo su mano desnuda, Roy pegó tal respingo, que todo indicio de borrachera se desvaneció de repente, como si siempre hubiera estado sobrio. Un sueño, todo eso era un sueño, por eso era capaz de sentir la suavidad de esa mejilla bajo sus dedos.

Ed se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Roy, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras éste devolvía el abrazo. Por unos instantes, permanecieron así, en silencio, saboreando el contacto mutuo.

Ed se echó hacia atrás y con una mano, acarició el lado del rostro de Roy cubierto por el parche. Roy tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, para luego encerrar el rostro de Ed entre ambas manos.

- Antes de que esto acabe, antes de que te desvanezcas, hay algo que quiero decirte… Una vez te prometí que te diría algo si volvíamos a encontrarnos, y a pesar de que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo hice… Pospuse ese momento creyendo que estarías siempre ahí para escucharlo, pero no lo haré más… Necesito decirlo, necesito que lo sepas aunque en verdad no puedas oírme… Te amo, Ed, desde hace tanto… No he podido resistirme a ti, y sabe Dios que lo he intentado. No puedo olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos y lo estúpido que fui al dejarte ir, no una, sino dos veces… Si sólo fueras real, si sólo estuvieras aquí para oírme y esto no fuera un simple sueño…

Las lágrimas caían copiosamente por las mejillas de Ed, perdiéndose entre los dedos de Roy.

- Yo también soñé muchas veces con este momento, Roy… Tantas veces lo imaginé justo así… Y fantaseé con oírte decir esas mismas palabras… Pero no lo es, no es un sueño. En verdad estoy aquí, contigo, por fin… Yo también te amo, Roy… Desde hace más de lo que me atrevo a admitir, y más de lo que puedo creer. Fue tu amor el que me dio fuerzas para volver, fue la idea de volver a verte lo que me guió hasta aquí… Te amo…

No era su imaginación, Edward Elric de verdad estaba ahí, parado frente a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Un beso selló las palabras que por fin eran capaces de decirse. Las lágrimas caían libremente, empapando sus mejillas y mezclando su sabor salado con el sabor dulce de sus labios, pero eso ya no importaba. Todo lo que sus labios ya habían formulado en palabras, era transmitido a través de ese beso: el dolor, la angustia, lo mucho que se habían extrañado, sus miedos, sus anhelos y su amor.

- En verdad estás aquí… - la voz de Roy fue un susurro, y aunque no fuera una pregunta, Ed respondió.

- Sí, he vuelto…

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review... Se lo dedico a Maki, como dije desde un principio... Gracias!!!**

**Matta ne!**

**...:::Ede:::...**


End file.
